The Rise and Fall of the Blue Eyes White Dragon
by Attara
Summary: Life as we know it is hard enough, but what happens when the barriers between dimensions are getting hazier and hazier? On top of that, is the new girl finally penetrating Seto Kaiba's own personal barrier? (Seto X OC)
1. Summary of Heartless Being

Attara: Due to some confusion, I have decided to summarize the prequel to this fanfic, _Heartless Being_. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Summary of _Heartless Being_

**

Anat (nicknamed Aria by Ryou, a thief), princess of Daro, lived peacefully in the kingdom of her father. Life was based on survival of the fittest: those who could champion over the Shadow Game and those who could not. Aria's reality starts to spin out of control when her father is challenged to one of his most difficultly won duels. She meets a boy named Hiko, a brown-haired blue-eyed boy, the future high priest of Egypt; she falls in love; and her nurse, Renas, informs the king. Hiko is banished from Daro, only to lose his memory to the millennium ring.

After the death of her father, politics forced Aria and Yami, new pharaoh of Egypt, into a marriage without their consent. All of Daro would then be part of Egypt, the dowry of Aria. Life changed immediately, but the one thread that connected the two was the Shadow Game, a game that Yami championed in until Aria defeated him in a friendly duel. As Aria became accustomed to the throne, she also became accustomed to Yami, even learning to love him. As these feelings progressed, Yami decided to bestow the ultimate gift, the Ring of Anat.

Strangely enough, the ring's name had prophesied its future owner, who then possessed every one of the millennium items abilities, except for those of the millennium puzzle. The millennium dagger, given to the pharoah's sister, could tear through dimensions as well as perform telekinesis, to an extent. The millennium scale could find the truth and judge whether or not to allow the victim to live. The millennium eye could see into a person's mind. The millennium necklace could see into the future and the past. The millennium ring, a tomb raider's most prized possession, could find other millennium items. The millennium ankh allowed the owner to look inside a person's soul, and also bestowed the ability to modify it. The millennium rod could control other mortals. Lastly, the most powerful millennium item was the millennium puzzle. It could cleanse a person's soul as well as control many other unknown shadow powers.

Life was enjoyable, that is, until the day that Yami died and Aria finds that her life is a mistake. Devi, the queen of Mornedra, a realm filled with magic and the source of the Shadow Game, claims Aria's person as _her_ creation, a vessel to hold her soul. What Devi did not expect, however, was that Aria would have the Ring of Anat, which protected her from Devi's overwhelming magic. And so, the story of Devi and Aria begins…

Seeing that the death of the pharaoh signified that she failed her mission this time, Devi once again withdrew to her realm. She claimed that her objective in life was to protect the nine items that her realm unleashed into the mortal realm. Then, she requested for Aria's permission to study her actions and thoughts, stating that she had no emotions whatsoever. Soon, Devi was able to imitate every one of Aria's movements well, almost too well.

Five thousand years later, a girl named Liana became orphaned. She was given to her uncle, who was a CEO of a company, and the best friend of Gozaburo Kaiba. After a decade of life together, Liana's uncle was diagnosed with cancer. Her inheritance made her a target for many attacks, and so, in order to not only merge the companies together, but also to insure Liana's physical safety, he ordered for her and Gozaburo's oldest son to wed just days after his funeral. The moment Seto reluctantly agreed to the marriage, both Devi and Aria invaded her body.

Only weeks later, Liana (Devi and Aria) was invited to a duelist's ball. Here, someone identical to Devi drove her to give up her abilities as well as reveal her true self to the Yu-Gi-Oh gang (including Seto). Aria now had to prove she was worthy to protect Devi, the formerly most powerful girl in Mornedra.

When learning of Aria's past, Seto immediately forced Devi, Aria, and the rest of the Yu-Gi-Oh gang to go to an Egyptian tomb for his own greedy reasons. Unfortunately, Yugi (or someone using his mouth) recited some sort of Egyptian curse that split the aibous apart. Upset that her job was now that much more difficult to execute, Aria was now also faced with the chance to reunite with her husband, Yami. With as much willpower as she could muster, she refused to see the boy until she was sure Devi would be safe.

Later, the same woman who took Devi's powers reappeared, kidnapping Devi herself this time, bringing her to her own realm, Drena. It seemed that the woman's goal was to rule Mornedra. She insisted that she had always been more powerful than Devi, and that she was her passion, her emotions, all placed in a body identical to her former owner. Seraph, the passion's name, jailed Devi in a magical prison. Aria and Seto (against his will) attacked Seraph, managing to make the prison's shield flicker long enough for Devi to break out. When escaping back to Greda, a world in Mornedra that transported Mornedraians to other dimensions, the bravest of the brave gathered to rebel against their new king, the king whom Devi had overthrown to become ruler herself. Devi managed to regain her direth (a stone that contained mystical powers not yet discovered) staff. They met up with Seraph, whom they witnessed receiving abuse from the king, but could not manage to persuade her to come to her side. Aria solved it her own way, by knocking her unconscious and then drags her to the king's chambers, leading the rest of the group.

There, the rebels confront the king and prepare to destroy him through the direth staff to magnify their powers. Seraph, however, wakes from unconsciousness and manages to protect the king while destroying the entire realm of Drena (passion in a human form is very unstable). Aria feels shocked for not keeping watch of her tenant, realizing that she had killed countless innocent lives. Devi then regains her powers and returns to earth to watch over the millennium items once more.

Some time after, Aria and Yami reunite and they live happily ever after, that is, until now.

* * *

Attara: If you want to reread _Heartless Being_, you can, but don't read it for the writing, read it for the information, that is, unless you want to flame me. You're welcome to do that any time! I can't really tell where my writing needs adjustments, so I hope that you can help! And now, I present to you _Unwanted Accessory_! Oh, and just in case you wonder what I've updated, you can just check on my bio, where it says **Updates:**, so you can't miss it! 


	2. Rebirth

Attara: Hola, people! I've been working on this sequel to "Heartless Being" all summer, but, since I seem to be stuck on ideas, I'm going to just create this story and let the plot go with the reviewers' opinions. Oh, and no one needs to (re)read _Heartless Being_ because, first of all, it sucked, and second of all, it's not really that important. Of course, if you want to go into more detail about Aria's or Devi's past, then you're more than welcome to read it!

Aria: What about _Life of a Millionaire_?

Attara: OO" Er…um?Let's start on the fic, shall we? Hehe? Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**

Rebirth

**

"They're so…different." Aria commented as she played with her dark hair.

Devi and Aria had been seated on a curved couch in the study of the Kaiba mansion. They had been doing nothing important over the week of spring vacation, so Aria took this time to talk with Devi on various subjects…Yami and Yu-Gi was one of many. Currently, Aria was lying on her back with her head on the armrest.

Devi raised an eyebrow in reaction to the strange remark. "Isn't everyone _different_?"

"Yeah, but it's so strange to meet the aibou of my Yami and realize that they are almost the exact opposite of each other, you know?"

Aria imagined Yami's features in her mind's eye. His beautiful eyes, his hair, his slight smile every time she looked at him. _Perfection. _She thought to herself. _And he's all _mine_!_ She sighed happily and hugged the pillow that sat next to her.

"Well, they _are_ called hikari and yami for a reason, Aria." Devi stood up.

Aria jumped up after her and tossed the cushion onto the leather sofa. "Ugh, Devi, why do you need to be so logical all the time? It's no fun!" She whined while smiling.

Devi spun around. "Probably because that's what I have to depend on when I don't have any emotions."

She picked up a random book and read the summary on the back cover.

"Can't you just get them back?" Aria eyed the thin volume.

"Yes, my advisors could probably figure out a way, but I refuse to restore my ability to feel." Devi dropped the hardback.

"You know, most ordinary people would _want_ to regain them."

The dark-eyed girl plopped herself back onto her former seat.

"I'm not an ordinary person." She sighed. "Sometimes, I wish I was, but, of course, that's your opinion, not mine. All I know is that emotions will make a mortal suffer for as long as the object exists in their mental capacity. Besides, I am fine dealing with life in this indifferent manner and being able to control any ability I wish."

Aria followed Devi's behavior. She started to refute her statement when she was interrupted by none other than—

"Hi, guys!" Yu-Gi addressed the girls.

"Hi, Yu-Gi!" Devi waved.

"Hey, how's Yami?" Aria asked the moment she sighted his figure in the doorway.

Devi sighed and shook her head.

"Always about Yami." She mumbled almost incoherently.

"Oh, Yami's fine. Actually, he asked me to get you, Aria." The boy said while feigning a cheerful smile.

Aria's eyes lit up at the mention of Yami's beckon.

"Really?" She grinned and exited the room through the large, wooden doors.

Devi stared after her, questioning the reason why someone would be that excited to be summoned by her husband.

"There's a difference between devotion and obsession. Aria's a little extreme on the obsession side." She muttered to herself.

"Does she not like me?" Yu-Gi frowned as he stared after her fleeting figure.

Devi looked into his worried, large violet eyes.

"Of course she likes you. Has she said anything to you that would make you feel otherwise?"

"No, it's not that?

"Then what is it?"

"Well-" he quickly sat down next to her, "-she doesn't seem to talk to me much."

"Oh, that? No, no, Aria doesn't talk with a lot of people, but it doesn't mean that she dislikes them."

"Are you sure? I mean, because if I get on her nerves?

"Get on Aria's nerves? No one can get on Aria's nerves as long as they don't do anything malignant to Yami." Devi shook her head. "No, she doesn't dislike anyone now that she and Yami are together again. Trust me, I'd know."

"Really? Well, okay…if you say so." He gave a half-hearted smile.

Devi thought over the situation. _What would make a mortal be reassured of a statement? Go to the source, of course._

"Don't worry about it, okay? I'll have her tell you that in person, so you'll believe me." Devi comforted the boy.

"Thanks."

Téa, Joey, Tristan, Saka, and Tori were all in Solomon Moto's game shop while waiting for Yu-Gi to return.

"So what do you think of Devi and Aria?" Téa asked Tristan and Joey, both of whom were leaning against the wall.

"They're hot!" The boys blurted out at the same time.

Téa's smile faded, "Be careful when you say that in front of Yami-" her voice quivered-"he might use magic to knock you both unconscious…even Devi would do it, for that matter."

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Joey said offhandedly.

"Besides, Devi's over five-hundred times your age, and Aria's over two-hundred fifty times."

"In love, age doesn't matter." Tristan grinned. "Besides, the only reason people say that is because the other person looks really old, but _they _don't look it at all!"

"Okay, boys, I think that that's enough of your nonsense." Tori jumped in.

"What do _you_ think Devi would say if I ask her out?" Tristan asked Tori.

"Devi, you say? Well, I think…that she'd burn you in flames." She laughed.

"Come on, really?"

"Well, considering the fact that she despises love…"

"But if she gets one date with me, she'd have a whole new perspective on the subject!"

"You sure think highly of yourself, Tristan." Joey remarked.

"I could be Prince Charming!"

"Okay, guys, stop that!" Téa slapped the backs of their heads.

Tori laughed. "Do you realize that if one of you actually married her, you'd be the _king_ of Mornedra?"

"Wow, a king! Then, we could eat as much food as we could, and still keep it coming!" Joey exclaimed.

Tristan nodded. "I'm going to be the king of Mornedra!"

"She'll think nothing of either of you." Saka grumbled.

The carefree air cooled off into an awkward silence.

The jingling of bells alerted the gang that someone was entering the shop.

"Hey, guys, what are you doing?" Yu-Gi recognized his friends the moment he stepped into his grandfather's store.

"We were just talking about…Devi!" Téa saw the girl step into the store after Yu-Gi.

"Hi!" All of them greeted her before she had even got a chance to see them.

"Greetings." Devi bowed, thinking nothing of the timing or Téa's last statement.

"So…where's Aria?" Joey asked.

Téa promptly elbowed him in the stomach.

"Hey!" Joey interjected.

"Aria's with Yami." Devi replied and ignored Téa's strange action.

"I can't believe you're living with Kaiba." He shook his head. "He's the meanest person in the entire world!"

Tori glanced at Joey.

"We had to. First, we're supposed to be married. Second, that stupid social worker is saying that if Kaiba continues to marry 'random girls' and not actually have a relationship with them, Mokuba isn't living in a good environment," Devi stated. "Of course all of you know what Kaiba would do for his little brother. Besides, it's just like living with Mokuba by himself, so it doesn't matter, anyway."

Tori's eyes glazed over in jealousy, but she was hasty enough to change her expression before anyone could notice it.

"Really?" Joey continued with the conversation.

"Yeah, Kaiba is always too busy working at the company." Devi shrugged.

"Not much of a family man, eh?" Tristan laughed. "I bet _I_ could do better."

That comment was met by another elbow from Téa.

Devi gave a perplexed look, "Yes, I'm sure you would."

"I knew it!" Tristan shouted. "One step closer to becoming a king!"

"That's…um…an interesting way to look at that." She nodded, obviously not sure what was going on. "Well, I should be going now. You know, having a realm to rule and all…" She smiled.

Devi revealed the brown pouch that was always filled with a dust that could teleport people to any other area.

"Bye for now." She waved and threw it into the air.

The queen disappeared from the mortal realm without a single trace to reappear in her throne room. She was seated on her golden throne, with her body perfectly arranged on the seat, as if she had sat there herself.

"My queen, is that you?" Clef called from the right hand side of her divan.

"Yes, it is I." Devi replied. "Are you keeping up with the latest issues?"

"Of course, my queen."

"Have you found anything?"

"Well, there is this one specific discovery that I need to show you." He handed her a paper.

"What is this?" She glanced over it, absorbing all of the information in seconds.

"It is an obituary from the mortal realm."

"Ah, and how is this of any significance?"

"She's an immortal, my queen, but that has reported that she had died of old age."

Devi closed her eyes and scanned for the spirit of the woman who was claimed dead. "She's still alive in this realm."

"The Sovereign Council and I are aware of that, my queen. Though, it seems as if the Mornedraian can not reenter the portal to the mortal realm."

"Are you sure? Aria and I had come to Earth after she was supposedly dead."

"Yes, it is possible because one must wait for a century before one can return to the mortal realm after his or her death, so you must be careful in the mortal realm, my queen, if you wish to remain there for now."

"Yes, this is very interesting news, Clef, but I have come to ask something of you."

"What is it, my queen?"

"Please come with me to Drena."

"Very well, my queen." He bowed.

Clef sprinkled the white powder onto the ruler of Mornedra. At once, she disappeared in the white sparkles that were formed. The advisor transported himself with his own power just to arrive in a dark abyss.

Something…foreign entered Devi's body the moment she reached Drena. It took over her body and overwhelmed her soul. She could tell that it was going to stay permanently.

"Clef, take me back without delay." Devi demanded in a whisper the moment she felt his presence and immediately fell unconscious.

__

A young woman not older than twenty-one rotations around her planet's sun held out her hand to an elderly female.

"My princess, are you prepared for this commitment?" The elder Mornedraian asked.

"Yes, I am ready." The black-haired beauty nodded.

"Very well, Princess Devi."

The sorceress chanted several words of the ancient Mornedraian language that few realized even existed not to mention the ones who could actually understand. A blood-red jewel appeared in the palm of the sorceress.

"You must be careful with your heightened power. Nothing can harness it now since tiredness is no longer an emotion you possess. Don't go anywhere near the unstable form of the jewel. Once you regain it, you may never extract it ever again." The witch handed Devi the dangerous gem.

"How will I know when I regain these emotions?" Devi asked.

"You will feel pain."

Devi awoke with a gasp of breath. She was in her bedroom. Clef gazed down at the queen.

"You have aroused from your sleep, my queen?" He asked.

"Yes, I have." Devi winced.

"What is wrong, my queen?"

Her eyes widened suddenly.

"Oh no, don't tell me this is happening? She whispered to herself. "I shouldn't have gone…It's just too soon…"

"What is it?"

"No, no, no, no, not now." Devi sat up and hugged her legs.

"My queen, how may I help you?"

"Can you help a person in pain?" She looked up sharply into his eyes.

* * *

Attara: So, how was that? REVIEW!!! Oh, and I know that this fic is really full of OC's, but after this fic, I promise I won't stick in so many next time! 

Aria: NOOO!! That means that no one will have the joy of seeing me anymore! 

Attara: Yes, and you're definitely not conceited… By the way, don't forget to review! 

Devi is the new name for Attara (too much confusion with my name and the main character's).


	3. Dreaded Awakening

Attara: Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School kills time.

Aria: NOOOOO!!! People need a daily dose of me!

Attara: Yes, those who are going through drug withdawal…

Aria: Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!

Attara: You'll figure it out sooner or later. Well, let's start the fic!

* * *

**

Dreaded Awakening

**

"I thought vacation was boring, but I'd much rather have _that_ than school!" Aria complained when she followed Devi into a class.

"Most people do, but I'm not one of them." She answered.

Devi slipped through several people just to wait for Aria to catch up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Aria rolled her eyes.

She shrugged her red schoolbag into a more comfortable position as she trailed after Devi. _Let's see… Room C-143, C-145, C-147…a-ha, C-149!_ Devi grabbed Aria's arm and dragged her into the class.

"Well, at least Yami is in the same homeroom as us." She pointed out the boy that was practically the exact duplicate of Yu-Gi, except for the height, hairstyle, and eyes. "Don't go lovey-dovey on him in school, got that? There's some rule about no underage dating."

"All right, all right." Aria rushed to Yami's desk.

Devi sat down in a seat not far from them and retrieved a book from her backpack. Several boys walked by her desk…which wouldn't be strange if there was any particular reason, but there was none. A large sophomore approached it as well and lowered his head so his eyes could meet her covered eyes. She was wearing completely black sunglasses indoors.

"How about I take you somewhere after school, eh?" He grinned.

"No, thank you." Devi replied. "There's a rule about no underage dating." She stared at him through the lenses.

"Rules are made to be broken." The sophomore winked. "See you later, Liana."

"Whatever…"

Devi looked at herself. _Ugh, every single one of them is a pervert._ She thought when she realized that all the girls had been issued shorter skirts due to the warmer weather. Devi once again became absorbed in the book during the announcements, since none of them pertained to her, anyway.

The bell rung to signal the time of the start of first period, English for Devi and Aria. Ever since the beginning of Aria's high school career, there was a constant rivalry between her and Nasawa. Today, they were just assigned twenty vocabulary words to memorize. Of course, Nasawa had done it ahead of time just to impress the multi-millionaire who didn't pay attention, Seto Kaiba.

"So, Nasawa, would you care to define the word 'abstruse'?" The teacher called on the fidgeting teenager.

"Um…" She thought over the words, hoping to somehow use a prefix or suffix to help with the definition.

She couldn't discover any.

"I'm sorry, teacher, I do not remember." Nasawa frowned.

"Does anyone know? Aria?" The teacher looked up.

Devi looked expectantly at her. She then directed a thought at her aibou when she realized that Aria had no idea what the definition was. _Abstruse means not clear, abstract. You should know that._

Aria's hand immediately shot up.

"Yes, Aria?" The teacher had already been awaiting her answer.

"It means 'unclear, abstract'." She smiled at Nasawa's scowl.

"That's correct, Aria. You will be given on extra credit point for studying ahead of time."

__

Yeah, more like a couple hundred years ahead of time, and yet you still had to hear it from me. Devi sent another thought into Aria's mind.

The queen slumped into her chair and tuned out the rest of her class while staring out the window. She watched the exquisite morning that school had detained the students from enjoying.

The bell rang again to summon the three to gym.

"Yami!" Aria cried out to a boy standing with their other friends.

Devi sighed and sat herself on the bench, next to Kaiba. She brushed her skirt with her hands to make sure nothing was revealed unconsciously.

"So, why don't _you_ participate?" She poked him.

"Have you inherited Aria's trait of being an annoyance?" He growled.

"No, I obtained it all by myself!" Devi grinned. "I hear that Nasawa and her friends all like you."

He narrowed his eyes. "They are childish fools."

"Oh, so anybody who likes you is a 'childish fool'?"

Something about that statement…sent chills down his spine. It hinted of something…emotional. Kaiba decided not to answer and returned to his open book.

"So, you're going to ignore me now?" Devi pretended to pout.

He continued to fix his eyes to the book that he gripped tightly in his sweating hands.

"Hm…the boys have started to look under the girls' skirts again. Looks like the beginning of spring has rekindled their perversion." Devi remarked. "As long as they don't look under—HEY! Get away from Aria!"

A boy around fifteen or sixteen years old had invited Aria to play basketball. His intentions were so obvious that his thoughts had come rushing to Devi as if it screamed for attention.

"You will get away from my sister, now!" Devi jumped off of the bench, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Hey, hey, Dev-um, I mean, Liana." Aria glanced at Devi. "Calm down, you don't want to attract any attention." She whispered. "Take a deep breath, and relax. He didn't hurt me, okay? I have this under control now."

Devi looked at Aria's calm face and nodded, "I'd hate to set anything on fire in public…" She whispered.

She walked back to the bench and sat at the same seat, next to Seto, as she watched Aria wander back to Yami.

"Hey Liana, are we still on for tonight?" A familiar voice pierced the air.

It was the sophomore that had asked her out earlier.

"No, we're not." Devi shook her head. "Remember that simple, yet important rule that I refuse to break? Well, it's still to be executed."

"Come on, what's stopping you?" He sat down and moved closer to her than a comfortable distance.

She instinctively tried to move away, but she bumped into Kaiba on the other side. _Move, now._ Devi demanded through telepathy. He ignored her. _All right, if you want to play that way…_ She gave an astute smile.

"No, I already have a boyfriend." She jerked her thumb at Seto.

His eyes widened. "What?!"

The bully sneered. "If he is, then prove it."

Devi hesitated a moment. _What can I do?_

"Kiss him." The stranger whispered. "If you don't, then we have a date at three o'clock, today."

She leaned over and pecked Seto on the right side of his face. As if on cue, he shoved Devi into the other boy next to her.

"There." She quickly regained her composure, pretending that she had done that herself.

"Huh! That's not enough. Where's the passion, the feeling?"

__

Oh how I would like you to have a taste of my passion and feeling. Devi's fingers started to heat up at an extremely high temperature. She sniffed the air. _Smoke?_ A small cloud of smoke was coming from her fingertips. Devi was burning the wooden bench.

"Huh? What's that?" The unknown sophomore glanced at her fingers.

__

Uh-oh, think quick. How can I divert his attention? She panicked. Quickly, Devi tapped his shoulder and grabbed Seto to kiss him fully on the mouth before he could even realize what was happening. After a moment, Kaiba pushed her away, breathless and…mad. She muffled his mouth with her hand to prevent the stranger from realizing the truth.

"Now, what do you think?"

"Hm…I guess he _is_ your boyfriend." The sophomore totally forgot about the smoke as he turned away.

Kaiba glared at Devi, still struggling to catch his breath.

Devi licked her lips, "Not bad…not bad at all."

"Do that again, and I'll kill you." Seto growled.

"Don't worry, I won't," she smirked and got up the moment the bell rang. "I'll see you later." She headed to lunch.

As always, the gang would eat outside for their midday meal. Usually, Yu-Gi and Joey would duel on a bench or near the bushes, and today was no exception. The two were attracting crowds of spectators when they were playing their favorite past time, Duel Monsters. Joey had just played Celtic Guardian, but Yu-Gi managed to draw the faithful Dark Magician, depleting the opponent's life points down to zero. Joey grinned and complimented Yu-Gi's dueling skills, the good sportsman he was. Allowing her eyes to travel past the crowd, Devi spotted Yami and Aria talking quietly in a corner, the girl laughing every once in a while, and the boy smiling every time.

__

Interesting… they can talk all day long and still have something to say. Devi noted.

"So, Yami, do you remember when I beat you in the Shadow Game?" Aria asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Yami grinned, "Yes, Aria, I do."

__

She seems so happy with her victory, he thought, knowing very well that he had let her win.

__

About five thousand years earlier, Aria quickly de-spelled the Living Arrow, so Yami's Mammoth Graveyard stayed separate from her Supreme Dark Dragon. She then destroyed the Mammoth Graveyard. He collapsed to the ground, pretending to be unconscious as the darkness around them dissipated while they exited the Shadow Realm.

In reality, Yami had realized her intent of defeating him, but she had seemed to be so…determined that Yami realized it would have broken her heart if she would have lost. Yami had peeked through his eyelids and watched her movements. That was when he knew, that's when he knew that he loved her. Finally, when the sun had started to descend in the sky, Yami feigned a headache as if he was truly unconscious. The former queen of Egypt did_ say that he was known to be quite deceptive at times._

Aria looked around, checking for any people who were watching them. Then, she leaned over and kissed Yami quickly.

"I love you." She whispered and ran to her geometry class after the bell rang.

Devi sat at her desk. As always, she had chosen the seat in the front row.

"Memorize the distance formula." The teacher droned as she scrawled the equation onto the board. "Distance equals the square root of x sub two plus x sub one quantity squared plus y sub two plus y sub one quantity squared."

Various students jotted it down as she spoke.

"Now, do the odd-numbered problems for classwork, and if you finish early, you may start on your homework, which is the rest of the worksheet." She sat at her desk and started to grade some papers.

Devi looked down at the paper sitting in front of her. _Okay, this seems simple enough_ She opened her notebook to a blank page and started to do each of the problems mechanically. Any and all conflicts of the real world had disappeared the moment she calculated the distances and magnitudes of vectors and segments. Geometry required a full concentration until one was…_Finished._ Devi sat back, relieved that both her homework and classwork were completed.

She found her thoughts drift off to what had only happened less than an hour ago. _I had to distract the bully. _Devi defended her actions. _Then why didn't you kiss him instead? _She asked herself. _Because then it would lead up to other things while kissing Kaiba is just a one-time thing, _she excused herself. _That's not the only reason?_ Devi looked down at her desk. _But he's mean._ She pushed the thought out of her mind. _Besides, I have a realm to run, right? Remember all of those arguments you made with Aria? Remember them!_ Devi thought of each of the reasons why she hated emotion. _They just don't seem to matter anymore._ She stared at the direth in her pendant. It had become the color of gray. _No, I will not tolerate this. No puny mortal is worth the suffering of an entire realm. If you want to satisfy your wants, then you must resign from being queen._ She shook her head. _No, I will never abandon the Mornedraians!_

The bell rang.

"Time for biology." Devi waited for Aria.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Aria groaned.

"That was an easy period, now wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was."

"Did you finish your homework?"

"I, uh, dozed off."

"Aria!"

"Hey, I had a busy day!"

"Oh, so flirting with Yami takes up a lot of energy, huh?"

"Hey, at least I have someone to flirt with!"

"Yeah, that's something to cherish."

Aria looked up at Devi's face. _Okay, was that supposed to be sarcastic?_ She asked herself. It seemed as if Devi had an expression that hinted of sadness, but one couldn't be certain now, right?

The two girls walked into the lab room just in time to see Nasawa walking around Kaiba's desk. She was talking with her friends, but evidently trying to show off for the CEO.

"Circling her prey, huh?" Devi smirked.

"Go stand up to her!" Aria pushed Devi into their direction.

"Hey!" Devi scowled, "Why should I stand up to her when she has done nothing to upset me?"

"Nasawa's after Seto, duh!"

"And your point is?"

"That you shouldn't allow him to commit adultery!"

Devi stared at the two. Something jolted in her mind.

She shook her head and ignored the thought, "No, it's his free will."

Devi deliberately turned away from their direction and sat at her desk. _Maybe if Nasawa wins his heart, then I'll be able to live with the fact that I could have never been with Kaiba, and be grateful that I didn't make a fool of myself by informing him of my pathetic infatuation._

"Liana!" This time, Aria had made sure to call her "sister" by her alias, "What kind of a wife are you?!"

Devi widened her eyes. "The kind that doesn't want to be known, now stop arguing with me!"

"Fine then." Aria sighed as she sat down. "You're just letting him sin…"

Devi scoffed. "Oh, yes, you don't see much of that being done nowadays, anyway."

The teacher entered the room. It was greeted by a complete silence. He was known to be the strictest teacher in the whole school district, but he seemed to favor Devi above them all. Would that mean that he would allow her to skip homework or change her grades? No, of course not. "A teacher who wants his students to excel in life would never give them time to loosen up during their first years of learning. The brain is a muscle that should be exercised vigorously everyday of one's life," he would say.

"So, Liana, how was your day?" He smiled at Devi.

"Fine." She mumbled and touched the rim of her sunglasses.

The moment Liana was enrolled into Domino High School, the young biology teacher had changed everybody's seats, the new girl being in the front of the class, where he could keep an eye on her for the whole entire period. Creepy, you say? The way he looked at her was beyond creepy. No, he wasn't that much older than the rest of the students in school. In fact, most of them might even be older. The seventeen year-old college graduate was considered to be a genius. Maybe his obsession had something to do with money, or Liana's uncle's wealthy company. Whatever it was, Devi's and Aria's arrival did not help dampen the flames. Devi's hypnotic eyes, although she had often tried to avoid eye contact and even resorted to wearing her sunglasses for that special reason, seemed to penetrate his very soul. "It's an eye problem." She showed a note to every one of her classes to prevent suspicion.

"That's good to hear." Mr. Hideaki gave a broader smile. "Today, class, we will study protists. They are to be divided into three categories: fungus-like, plantlike, and animal-like." He started to draw a large chart onto the board. "Slime molds, water molds, and sporozoans are all fungus-like protists. Multicellular algae and unicellular algae are plantlike protists. The multicellular algae is divided into rodophyta, red algae, and phaeophyta, green algae. Lastly, the ciliates and kinetoplastids are animal-like protists. Any questions?" He turned from the board and checked for any raised hands. "No?" He started to scribble down more words onto the board, "Okay, then we will continue: the diatoms of the plantlike protists have shells that are made of silicon. The dinoflagellates are bioluminescent, and chlorophyta is said to be the "precursor" of land plants. It has both chlorophyll _a_ and _b_ and it stores glucose as a starch, got that?" He faced the class just to find no hands raised. "Thought so. This information is pretty straightforward, and very easy for a class of gifted students to comprehend."

Devi squirmed in her chair when his gaze rested in her direction.

"Liana, can you give me an example of how protists effect our lives?" He asked.

"Well, they created the White Cliffs of Dover, African Sleeping Sickness, are in marshmallows, ice cream, and many other household products in the form of carageenan and alginate." Devi replied without hesitation.

She had always been called on in this class to "keep her senses sharp", so she had been quite ready for his question.

"Very informational, Liana, thank you." The teacher nodded, obviously impressed.

He stared at her a second longer than was appropriate, but he quickly snapped out of his reverie.

"Um, does anyone else want to add to that list?" His voice cracked.

Nasawa raised her hand, "I think shaving cream and hot chocolate mix has carageenan in it."

"That is correct, Nasawa." He nodded, "Anything else?"

__

Tell him that red tide is formed by dinoflagellates. Devi told Aria.

Her hand shot up, "Red tide is formed by dinoflagellates."

"Yes, very good, Aria." He smiled. "Well, seeing that we only have two minutes before the bell rings, for homework, I would like all of you to write a report of any of the items mentioned. You know the format."

He uttered the last sentence the moment the bell rung. The students bolted out of the room, crowding the tiny doorway. Devi patiently waited in her seat until the mob subsided. Mr. Hideaki looked at her from the corner of his eye, examining her delicate features. He frowned. _This is called sexual harassment._ He told himself and averted his eyes to the papers that were expected to be graded the next day. He glanced at Devi's desk. She had gone the second he had forced his eyes away from her. _There's always tomorrow._ The teacher continued with the paperwork.

"The teacher likes you!" Aria teased Devi the moment she got through the door.

"He doesn't!" She reddened.

"Oh really? Then why does he pick you all the time?"

"Because…he knows I can answer the question."

"No teacher calls on the smartest student in the class. Besides, didn't you see him look at you? Everybody noticed it."

"It's rude not to look at a student when you talk to him or her."

"But he looked at you longer than necessary!"

"All right then, he likes me, happy now?" Devi blushed furiously. "Why do you think I wear these?" She tapped her sunglasses.

"They're stylish!" Téa commented from behind.

"Do _you_ know where Yami is?" Aria asked her before the crimson-faced girl could thank her for the compliment.

At once, Devi noticed how the color drained from Téa's cheeks. _That's interesting..._

She attempted to smile in order to cover it, "Well, he should be in study hall right now in room D-207."

"Good! That's my next class!" Aria squeezed through the swarm of impatient teenagers waiting to get to their classes before their teachers would mark them late.

Both Devi and Téa were left behind since the moment Aria had managed to get through a small opening, it closed just seconds later.

"What's wrong?" Devi's face expressed concern.

"What are you talking about?" Téa smiled, "I'm fine."

"No…you seem to have some sort of feeling towards Yami."

Téa looked down to the floor. "Who gave you permission to go through my mind?"

"There's no need to. It's completely obvious."

"It doesn't matter, anyway. He's Aria's husband."

"Don't worry about it, you have plenty of time to mate." Devi smirked. "The question is: do you have plenty of time to be innocent?"

Téa looked into Devi's solemn eyes and nodded. "I understand what you're saying."

"I can tell that you're still doubtful. Okay, then let me put it this way: there were not many single Egyptian women in ancient Egypt. I'm one-hundred percent positive that you fell in love, okay?"

Téa nodded, "We're here, anyway."

The girls entered the noisy room. Ten conversations were occurring all at once, and a jumble of words met Devi's ears. A note dropped at Devi's feet, and the words "Seto Kaiba" caught her eyes. She picked it up and read the message.

"Liana is Seto Kaiba's girlfriend."

Devi's hands trembled. _Who wrote this?! Someone must have saw me kiss him!_

The paper turned to ash and she released it onto the floor. _Who wrote this?!_ She scanned the minds of everybody in the class, but none were thinking of the topic. She slid into her seat, staring into the abyss as the minutes passed by. _Someone had seen us. _She frowned. _I shouldn't have done that!_ Devi laid her head down onto the cold surface. _Someone knows?_ She removed her sunglasses.

"Devi! I can't believe you fell asleep in study hall!" Aria shook her awake. "The bell rang ten seconds ago. Come on!"

She dragged the girl out into the hall.

"I thought that you were always alert and ready to do anything!" Aria mumbled.

Devi continued to walk silently.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked when she realized the quiet.

__

I can't tell her, Devi told herself. _I have to keep this to myself._

She shook her had. "Nope, nothing's wrong."

Aria sighed, "All right, come on, the limousine's here."

They stepped outside and were met with a shimmering black vehicle. Devi's face paled. _He's in there._ She sighed. _This is going to be awkward._ She deliberately waited for Aria to enter so she wouldn't have to sit next to him. _What has gotten into me?_

* * *

Attara: This has been, dare I say, one of the better chapters I have written. It's long and it's informational, don't you think so?

Aria: OO I didn't win that Shadow Game?!

Attara: PLEASE REVIEW!! That's the only thing that's keeping me going!


	4. Synthesis

Attara: Hi everybody! I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I just came back from vacation visiting my relatives (in China), and during school, I was completely bombarded with homework (I always went to sleep at least at 1:00 AM and woke up at 4:30-5:00 to do some more studying)! Ugh, life as a high schooler... 

Aria: Excuses, excuses, you're just slow/retarded. Who takes twelve hours doing homework? 

Attara: Oh be quiet, unlike you I actually _know_ how to do work! 

Aria: And what is _that_ supposed to mean? 

Attara: Of course, you're too thick to understand… Well, anyway, on with the show! 

* * *

**Synthesis**

It was a beautiful day; too bad ugly events occur any time in the year, but not everything in a day has to be ugly, right? 

"Aria, I'm going to go for a walk, okay?" Devi peeked out the window to see the weather.  "Days like this rarely happen in Mornedra."  She frowned, "We always need to use simulations, or telepaths."

"All right, but I need to finish my report, so I can't come." The girl grumbled, "Miss Tokaru is so mean!"

"Your fault for hanging out with Yami all the time…" Devi shook her head before she spoke, "I warned you, didn't I?"

She slid into her perfectly white sneakers and jumped outside.  She took a deep breath, absorbing all of what nature chose to give at that moment.  She started at a slow jog to reach the center of town, where the queen could watch the behaviors of the citizens inconspicuously.  The small shops were lined up in a modest fashion.  Only the large companies would tower over the petite buildings.  Devi slowed her walk to a steady pace.  She glanced into the windows of the stores, mentally recording the popular games, toys, accessories, or fashion. 

She stopped in front of a shop filled with Duel Monsters cards.  _So that's the popular game today._ Devi thought.  _Whoever rediscovered it should have known what kind of havoc he had released into the world…_ She bit her lip.  _Of course, they're supposedly just harmless pictures on pieces of paper.  But still…_

"Of all the places!  Hey, Liana." A male grabbed Devi's shoulder from behind.

"Get off of me." She flicked his hand off and spun around.

"Feisty little thing, aren't you?" He grinned.  "Don't you remember me?  We were supposed to go out after school yesterday. But _you_ stood me up!"

Devi slowly shook her head and wrinkled her brow as if in thought, "Hm, yes, I suppose a recall that monstrous face of yours.  And about that 'going out' thing you're talking about…well, then you must have experienced some sort of memory lapse."

"You talking about Kaiba?" He snorted, "Don't worry about him.  You won't need him anymore."

The boy licked his lips.

"Stay away from me, got that?" Devi turned on her heel and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going now, Liana?  You owe me a date."

"Ah, so you still think that we have this 'date,' but, you insolent fool, it shall never happen."

"Did you just insult me?"

"No-" she let her eyes travel over his entire body, face and all, "-I was complimenting you by your standards.  Now, be gone, you scoundrel."

He grabbed her wrist, "I'm the most popular guy in school, you hear me?"

"Well, considering that you're screaming in my face, I think I do hear you."

He dragged her into a nearby alley.

"What are you doing?" She walked backwards until she felt the cold, brick wall come into contact with her back.

He stepped up to Devi and placed his arms on both of her sides.  She was trapped.

"I'll never take 'no' for an answer!" He looked menacingly into her eyes.

She stared back, not allowing herself to reflect any of her conflicted thoughts.  _Don't kill him.  That's the exact thing the Council would disapprove of.  They had always doubted my sovereignty…_  Devi broke the eye contact and looked down at the dirty ground.  _I forgot about my sunglasses, but it does let me dig in his brain a little easier… _

"Look at me!" He screamed.

"You know, Susumu, I pity you." She mumbled.

"I said, 'look at me!'"

"Sorry, but I'd prefer the filthy floor infested with insects and rabid rodents than look at your atrocious face any day." She smirked.

Susumu grabbed her wrist.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm only a couple of inches from your face, which is quite uncomfortable, might I add; it's hard to _not_ hear me." Devi took in a deep breath.  "Please get off of me." She struggled to be released from his hold.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about that?" He moved his face closer to hers. "You're…pretty."

He leaned into her squirming body.

"Get _off_!" She screamed loud enough to attract a pedestrian's attention.

"What's going on here?" A female voice demanded from the street.  "Devi, is that you?"

"No, it's Liana!" Devi attempted to shake the boy's grasp.  "Help me!" She pleaded.

Tori ran over and handed Devi a roll of paper towels.

"Another wench?!" Susumu sneered.

Devi ran to the side and watched as Tori confronted the adolescent.  First, she punched him in the face with her right fist and after the lengthy struggle, she finally kicked him in the stomach hard enough that his body slammed into the wall.  He slid to the ground, unconscious.

"Are you all right?" Tori rushed over to Devi as she wiped a strand of hair from her eye.

"Yeah, of course I'm all right," Devi smiled.  "Thanks…  I'm really grateful for your rescue."  She then glanced at the limp figure on the ground and the rats that now came to look at it in curiosity, "I hope he gets rabies."

Tori was still breath heavily, "Looks like watching action movies _do_ pay off after all." She grinned as she looked at her grocery bag. "I'm glad I ran out of paper towels.  Come on, let's go."

She held her arm as they headed in the direction of the Kaiba residence.

"Are you all right?" Devi looked at the injury.

"No, I'm fine." Tori faked a smile, "He managed to get a punch in."

The other girl bit her lip.  It was obvious that she was thinking about something that would be controversial in the society she had come from, the dogma of royalties in Mornedra.  Pushing the thoughts out of her mind, the genteel and decorous queen decided to ignore all of the rules that were drilled into her mind ever since she was born.

"I-I can heal you!  You know, if you want me to…" Devi offered.

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, as long as I feel…never mind.  I've never healed a mortal, but I can give it a try."

Devi stopped walking and handed Tori the grocery bag.

"Come over here." She waved Tori closer.

She approached Devi, "So, what do I have to do?"

"Just tell me where it hurts."

Tori pointed to her left arm.  Devi nodded, breathing deeply and slowly.

"It takes a lot of magic." She explained after several moments.

The sun was setting quickly, and it allowed Tori to see her soft glow.  She touched Tori's skin and closed her eyes.  An electric jolt started from the mortal's arm and spread through her entire body, travelling through her veins.  Devi opened her eyes.

"Done." She started to walk, now weak herself.

Tori touched her arm.  It felt completely healed, maybe even better.

A part of Devi now was inside of her forever.  She could feel it in the cells of her tissues of her organs of her systems, and of her _soul_.  This was why Devi was reluctant to heal a human.  It was something that was permanent in the human's soul, and now Tori knew that her rival for Seto's love would be inside her forever, which would mean that no matter who he chose, it would be Devi.

"Wait for me!" She jogged after her new friend. 

* * *

Attara: How was that? Good? Bad? 

Aria: Of course it was bad! I wasn't in it! 

Attara: Nah, that only improves it... Well, please review! 


	5. When a Door Closes…

Attara: Hi again, I've been trying to work out the middle of the story right now (I've figured out the end already), so once it gets there, I might not update quite as often due to writer's block. 

Aria: I'm sure it would be a completely wonderful story if a certain _someone_ would be in it more often… 

Attara: And so, the main character of this is _Devi_ not a psychopath who only cares about a husband. Well, anyway, I present to you, my loyal readers (and my only incentive for writing), part one of three of a sub-plot with none other than Devi and Seto! (I _love_ Seto!)

* * *

**When a Door Closes…**

"Listen, Aria, I'm going on a business trip for Liana's company after I go to the library, okay? So don't wait for me or anything," Devi told the former Egyptian queen through her cell phone.

"All right." Aria responded through the wire, her voice was suddenly filled with excitement.

"I'll see you next Monday, okay?"

"Okay, bye!"

_She's probably going to call Yami over._ Devi sighed. _Oh well, she's a grown woman, anyway._ She looked out of the tinted windows of her limousine and into the streets. Blurs of color encompassed the vehicle. Once in a while, one could discern a building or two if concentrated on, but, today, Devi lazily gazed at the flashes of random shades. They slowly came to a stop.

"We're here, Miss Liana." The chauffeur called from the steering wheel.

"Thank you, Adam."

Devi stepped out of the grand vehicle. Her clothing contrasted greatly with the extravagance of the limousine. She was wearing a casual outfit consisting of sneakers, blue jeans, and a black, sleeveless turtleneck that suited her comfortably. Two golden bracelets on her wrists jingled loosely in tempo with her movements, each with the mark of royalty that was never to be removed from her arm.

"No need to wait, Adam." She smiled at him as she fingered the jewelry. "I shall call you when transportation is needed."

"Very well, miss." Adam nodded and drove away.

_Time to start on that English project._ Devi quickened her pace as she headed for the doors of the library. _It's going to take a while… I can't believe that teacher! She's letting her pathetic personal life affect her work!_ She fumed when she pushed open the wooden doors. A rush of cool air greeted her entrance. _Okay, Devi, just calm down… It's just the emotions that are out of control. There's no need to destroy something in the process._ She thought to herself when she felt her fingers go to an unusually high temperature. The doorknob became a little bit more pliable when she removed her hands, but hardened seconds later. Now, it was twisted into a not so circular shape. It was evident that someone had placed his or her hand on the melting metal and then had allowed it to become a solid once more.

"You have already effaced an entire realm, what are the deaths of a couple of innocent people in the library compared to that?" An icy tone of voice taunted behind her.

"Seto Kaiba, what are you doing here?" She spun around.

"I have a project that is dedicated to Aria and Yami." He referred to the same project that she was assigned.

In Domino High School, a stupid rule had been established to prevent any "underage dating" from occurring. The English teacher had suspected that Aria and Yami had been dating, and had punished the entire class in hope to withdraw any information about the subject from the students. But, technically, Aria and Yami had never dated, so there was no real proof…

"Shouldn't you be with Tori?" Devi groaned, but immediately regretted her statement.

Seto glared at her with his cold eyes. It hinted of a small amount of sorrow, but she didn't seem to notice. _Don't think about it now._ Devi told herself. _Remember, you're just here to finish your project, nothing more, although this _does_ put me in an awkward position._ She purposely avoided Seto's eyes.

"Well, I see that you need to go on with your work now, am I right?" She started to walk toward the reference section of the library.

Seto headed for the computers. _Anywhere that's not near her_. He thought as he sat in the uncomfortably hard, wooden chair. Although they had lived in the same house, the two rarely saw each other in their everyday lives, and that suited both of them well.

_Ugh, how boring Western culture is._ Devi commented as she flipped through the encyclopedia. _And me having to use extra energy just to keep my emotions from being hostile isn't helping me stay awake._ Her head drooped and she felt the weight of her eyelids increase.

"Just a couple of minutes." She murmured as her head came into contact with the wooden table.

"What kind of ridiculous piece of machinery is this?" Seto stared at the loading screen that had maintained the same image for over five minutes. "That's it, I'm using my laptop."

He placed his suitcase onto a table and unlatched the two locks. Inside was the latest piece of technology known to man. He connected a wire from it leading to his cell phone.

"Modem can not establish a connection." The computer voiced.

"What? How is that…oh, I see." Seto realized what had happened.

He then connected the wire to the cable under the computer table.

"Now all I have to do is hack into the mainframe and then I'll be able to…"

Seto glanced around. No one should see him doing this. Quickly, he snuck through the closest door. It led to a very small closet. Inside, the only noises were of the clicking of keys and the occasional voice command.

"Connection established," was the long awaited phrase.

"Finally."

Seto opened another window and again the sounds of vigorous typing disturbed the silence. After what seemed like a couple of minutes, Seto sighed. _Done._ He turned off the computer and clicked it shut.

Meanwhile, Devi blinked her eyes several times as she lifted her head from the table. She looked out of the window and saw dusk approaching rapidly. _I guess it's time to go._ She got up and walked towards the exit of the reference room. Devi turned the handle. It didn't move. She jiggled it, but the door refused to open. She looked at the doorknob. _Hm__, I must have locked it when I came in._ Devi gripped the handle and closed her eyes. _I must still be angry enough to summon fire. _The knob changed its state of matter in seconds. The silver liquid flowed through her fingers, and she gave a gentle push to open the door.

There were no lights in the general area of the library. She shrugged and headed for the main exit. Devi pushed against the doors, but they proved to be adamant in their position as well, but this time, she couldn't melt the latch. _Oh no, this can't be happening! If I'm stuck in the library, then I can't go to the meeting!_ Devi started to panic. _And if the library's closed, then that must mean that I just triggered the silent alarm._

Soon, the dim sounds of police sirens grew in a crescendo quickly. She opened a door that was closest to her and jumped in.

"Hey" A very familiar voice interjected.

"Kaiba?" Devi asked, as her heart leapt against her will.

"You could have broken my laptop!" He said in his petulant tone.

"Who cares? I'll buy you a new one, just be quiet."

Moments later, there was a pounding at the door.

"This is the police," a man spoke through a megaphone.

"What did you do?!" Seto yelled at Devi.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll explain later."

"I repeat, come out," the sergeant continued.

Several shouts were heard from outside.

"All right, you have received your warning. We are now entering the building." The megaphone guy admonished.

There were clicking noises, showing that the officials were picking the lock.

"Let's split up." The man with the megaphone had spoken in his normal voice.

There was the shuffling of feet and footsteps that echoed within the tiny space the two were confined in.

"Nope, no one here." A female voice informed.

"Just as I thought." A man responded.

"Uh, sir? I think you should see this…" Another person said in an amazed tone.

"Melted metal? And it leads a trail to the entrance."

Devi looked down at her hand. The remains of the now hardened metal stayed in the folds of her palm. She held her breath. _Oops._

"Looks like the intruder left." The female concluded.

"The person didn't even seem to take anything." A fourth person noted.

"It's probably just an act of vandalism."

"Let's go." The sergeant ordered. "There wasn't any serious damage, except for that doorknob."

The group of authorities left and an electronic beep pierced the air.

"Oh great, they turned the alarm on again." Seto growled.

"Whew, that was close." Devi ignored his pessimism.

She leaned against the wall and sighed. Suddenly, she pressed her ear against the door.

"Someone's still here." She whispered.

Devi opened the door slightly and peeked through the crack.

"It's an officer." She whispered and quietly closed the door. "We're stuck."

"What about your magic?"

"What can I do?"

"How about teleporting?" He said in a caustic tone.

"I'm not scared of anything right now, and Clef can't hear me in a different dimension."

"That's it, I'm going." Kaiba stood up.

"No! Do you really want the publicity?"

"I don't care."

"What about KaibaCorp.?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"What about Mokuba?"

"Aria will take care of him."

"I don't know if she can even breathe with a pharaoh on her face."

"No-" Devi shook her head "-Aria would never neglect a child selfishly."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, unlike you, Kaiba, I trust her."

He reluctantly sat down.

"Do you think he can hear us?" Devi referred to the lingering officer.

He didn't answer. _Okay, I can take a hint._ Devi thought to herself. _Wait, there should be some sort of ventilation in here._ She stood up. _Now where could it be?_ She turned to Kaiba.

"Hey, if you can snap out of your stupor from being in my grand presence, do you think that you're smart enough to find a vent?" Devi questioned.

Seto glared. "And why would I want to do that?"

"Ah, I knew that you'd love to stay in enclosed quarters with _me_."

He glared again, but calmly looked for their alternate exit.

"Aren't you going to help?" He asked without turning around.

"Well, you see, first of all, a queen never does her own dirty work; second of all, I enjoy your presence; and third of all, I found it."

Devi pointed to a space that was completely covered by a metal shelf.

"So I'm helping at least a little bit." She shrugged.

Kaiba headed toward the direction and pulled on the large, gray object.

"Careful, you don't want the officer to know we're here." Devi said in a bored voice.

_I can't get the shelf to budge with this amount of space…_ He glanced at Devi.

"What's the matter, you're too weak?" She taunted.

"I've had enough with your dimwitted insults!"

His blood boiled and he somehow awakened an amount of strength unknown even to him. But he absentmindedly placed an amount of pressure at a critical area, and the metal piece of junk tipped over and threatened to crush the two high schoolers. Devi immediately formed a chunk of ice formed under the object to meet its fall. Surprised, she stared at her hands.

"Go uncover the vent," was her whispered order.

Seto obeyed by revealing a one square foot hole.

"Now, your highness, it would be a pity to have you go down such a dirty duct." Kaiba provoked.

"Just go." She waved off the affront.

Kaiba forced himself into the cavity and continued on his way. Devi followed closely behind.

"So, have any idea where we're going?" Devi asked after several moments of pulling her body with her palms and elbows against the cold, metal tunnel.

He didn't answer.

"Okay, I'll take it as a 'no', then." She whispered.

The surface was covered with a thin layer of dust, and a black rat or two scurried across the passage every few minutes. Devi was definitely not accustomed to these conditions. _It'll be over soon. It'll be over soon._ She attempted to comfort herself. Suddenly, the tiny passageway became cleansed

"Look, there's a light!" She pointed excitedly to an exit that looked similar to their entrance.

Wordlessly, Kaiba pulled the rusty screen out of place and climbed through. Devi jumped out and dusted herself.

"This is disgusting," she muttered.

Her formerly clean outfit had spots of gray that had become more evident as it neared her legs and stomach. _Disgusting._

"So, where are we?" She asked Seto after leaving as much dust on the floor as possible.

"In the library."

"Ah, so you don't know?" She smirked.

Her ephemeral grimace then disappeared.

"That's strange, I feel something…magical."

"Where?"

"I'm not sure; the signal is scattered all over the room."

Her brain took on their present situation. Unlike the rest of the library, this area was barren. A carpet and a malodorous pile of rags prevented the room from being completely empty, and despite the age of the new building, this abandoned room had walls stained with an uncomfortable reddish-brown color that was recklessly splashed onto the fading white paint. There was no door leading into, or out of, the room, and there was a single barred window that allowed just enough light to illuminate the objects in the room.

"Interesting…" Devi mouthed.

"Why would someone build a room without a door?" Kaiba asked more to himself than Devi.

She flipped open her cell-phone and started to dial the number of her house.

"That won't work." Seto muttered.

"Why not?"

"The library doesn't allow cell-phones."

"This is just great. Of all the times I could've been trapped somewhere, it had to be now! This meeting is really important to the company… Wait, what about that window?"

"It's too small to crawl through."

"Not without a little heat." Devi grinned.

"What can you do?"

Devi looked down at the necklace. The formerly red background split into two different colors: gray streaked with a fading red. _Hm__, anxiety now? Premonitions won't do me any good right now, but my anger isn't strong enough to summon fire…_ She closed her eyes. Visions of events that infuriated her flashed through her mind. _Come on, get angry._ She thought. The image of the boy who had invited Aria to play basketball formed in her brain. _That stupid boy! How dare he mess with Aria!_ She then realized her fleeting thought. _Finally._ Her heart beat rapidly as the anger flowed through her veins, changing her magical ability for the moment. Devi rushed over and melted each of the metallic bars without another thought. _Okay, now calm down._ She told herself after her rush of anger. _Ugh, this is the hard part. I might not even get a chance to calm down with Kaiba here. Okay, think happy thoughts. Happy thoughts._ She took a deep breath. _Calm down._ The direth was now completely bright red.

"Voilá!" Devi shrugged, hoping that there was some way she could stop her heart from beating so rapidly. "Now boost me up."

"Can't you just perform telekinesis?" Kaiba queried.

"I'm not exactly happy right now. My magic is controlled by my emotions."

They both stared at one another for a time. One demanded help and the other refused to give it.

"The sooner we escape, the sooner we get to Mokuba," she reasoned.

"And how do I know that you won't just leave me here?" Kaiba retorted.

"Because Mokuba's my friend."

"And I'm supposed to believe _that_?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"I doubt it."

"Mokuba would ask about you, right? And I can't just make up some excuse that you died or something since he knows that no matter what, you always pull through."

"Fine then," Seto stated after considering their situation.

He swiftly walked over to the window and used both of his hands to create a makeshift step. Devi stepped onto it and jumped through the opening. Her body completely vanished from Kaiba's sight. _I knew I shouldn't have trusted her…_ He thought, but a persistent notion in his mind said otherwise. About ten minutes later, a thick rope was lowered into the prison.

* * *

Attara: Well, that's that!

Aria: OO I only got TWO lines?! FOUR WORDS?! What is that? Stupid Kaiba had more lines than me. The _chauffeur _had more lines than me! I thought I was the second main character!

Attara: Uh…no, Seto is!

Aria: Gr… One of these days, I'm going to publish a book that's only has me and Yami in it. _You're_ not going to be in it!

Attara: Uh…good luck with that. Anyway, I would like to take this time to thank my reviewers: MarikzGal4Eva, Phil, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, and Master Ruby. Especially Master Ruby because she reviewed twice in one day! I know that _I _would never be that generous, so I'm glad there are people like Master Ruby out there! And, as always, I hope you review!


	6. …A Portal Opens

Attara: HOLA! I know it's been a while since I last updated (about two weeks), but it's not as bad as previous…lapses, right? 

Aria: No way! I _know_ that every reader needs at least a weekly dose of me! 

Attara: …Right, like a drug? 

Aria: OO Yup! Just like a drug! Er…wait… 

Attara: Yeah, anyway... Enjoy the fic!

* * *

**…A Portal Opens**

Devi awaited Seto at the other end of the thick, brown rope.

"What took you so long?" He asked immediately once he reached the top.

His white overcoat swept the windowsill as he climbed through.

"I couldn't find a rope, so I had to summon one." Devi muttered. "Watch my emotions and magic."

"Hmph…"

"And, just to be on the safe side, I'm not using any more sorcery until I am well-rested. Well, it looks like it took us a while to get out of there." Devi looked up at the morning sky.

She shoved her hand into her right pocket and took out her cell phone. She flipped it open and dialed a number. Seconds later, she crushed the slightly melted machine in her tight grip.

"No signal," she muttered angrily and dropped it onto the ground, the frayed wires slightly jolting as small amounts of electricity continued to run through.

They trudged along a dirt path. Every step kicked up a cloud of dust that would leave them invisible for a small moment.

"That's strange, since when is the library surrounded by dirt?" Devi remarked.

Kaiba didn't answer.

"Look, Kaiba, there's a marketplace…next to the library?" Devi quickly turned around. "Wh-where's the library?!"

What had formerly been a prison for the two had become just an anamnesis in their minds. The building had been replaced with nothing but air and a sand dune.

"What's going on?" Kaiba stared at the hundreds of people huddling around, demanding trades.

"I'll go ask someone about this…" Devi took the initiative and rushed to the people dressed in robes, despite the hot weather.

"Where in the world did you get those clothes?" A female gasped when viewing Devi's outfit.

"My friend gave it to me," she answered quickly. "Miss, do you know where we are?"

"'_We_?'" The female raised an eyebrow. "Who's the other person?" Her tone hinted of a suspicion that suggested that Devi needed some sort of mental help.

"He is." Devi jerked her right thumb into Kaiba's direction.

"A man?! What is he doing outside in a day like this?"

"Well…" Devi started helplessly. "Um, Kaiba, get over here!" She waved for him to come.

He approached the two women and gave a questioning glance at Devi.

"What do you want?" Kaiba accosted.

"What are you doing outside in a day like this?" Devi repeated with a snicker.

"What are you talking about?"

"How dare you talk to your master in that way!" The female looked at Devi in horror.

Devi's face immediately changed to one of confusion, "Wh-what are you talking about? He's not my master!"

"Please forgive this wretched girl. She needs discipline," the unknown woman excused Devi's behavior to the smirking boy.

"I do not need discipline! I'm afraid that it is you who require a lesson or two!" Devi snapped. "Never speak of me like that if you wish to live!"

_Anger hasn't worn off, yet._ The phrase ran through Devi's mind. She looked at her hands and nodded deliberately.

"Yes…anger…" She said to herself in disgust. "I apologize, miss. I do not have control over my emotions as of yet."

"That'll teach you to respect your masters!" The woman shook her head, allowing her hood to reveal a head of white hair.

Devi nodded again. _I am certainly not going to go through with this once again…_ she thought to herself.

"Yes, it was quite foolish of me…" Devi acquiesced.

"No master would show mercy to a slave who has lied," the woman continued.

"Yes, I get it now." Devi spoke through her clenched teeth. "Now, be gone with you," she said in an imperative tone.

The woman stared at Devi with narrowed eyes, but showed compliance.

"So, _Master_, I thought that slavery was outlawed in Japan." Devi murmured when the stranger turned away.

"Any idiot would know that this isn't Japan," he answered.

"No kidding. This might be why I sensed some sort of supernatural force in that room."

"Then how can _I_ understand them?"

"Long ago, Mornedraian slaves had no right for their own language, so there was a method for everyone to understand what was being said. Mornedraian slaves no longer exist since slavery had been outlawed ten thousand years ago, but the methods may continue to dwell in other areas."

"Magic."

"Yes…magic."

"How do we get back?"

"I'm not exactly sure…but I'm not going to ask anyone about where we are! These women have incredibly low self-images… Although, you can't ask anyone, either…"

Devi looked at all of the bustling women and sighed.

"I guess I'll give it another try…" she muttered to herself. "Excuse me, miss. Where are-I mean-_am_ I?" Devi tapped a girl's shoulder.

"Why, we are in the world of Crayste!" The pretty slave answered, her hood neatly covering her head.

"Crayste? That sounds somewhat familiar…" Devi trailed off.

Just then, the Craysten took a quick intake of breath and raised her right arm.

"I-is that your master?" She pointed to Kaiba.

"Um…yes," Devi lied.

"Why do you not bow?"

"Um…my master doesn't require it."

"My, my, your master seems to be different from all of the other ones." Her face flushed in a deep red.

"He does?"

"Of course! The other ones don't move from their beds and seem to gain a bit of weight."

"That's…interesting."

"And, your master is quite attractive, unlike all of the others. Did you bear any of his children yet?"

"Excuse me?!"

"It _is_ your duty to continue his family, isn't it?"

"No, it must be some other slave's." Devi smirked.

The native girl examined the foreigner's clothing, "Hm…you must not be from Crayste, am I right?"

"And why would you say that?"

"Your clothes--and attitude towards that man--are very peculiar."

"I…uh…just need discipline."

She smiled, "First, no one in Crayste has dark hair. Second, a rebellious slave would never say that she needed discipline, but a proper slave would do her duties. Here, take a robe and give one to that man. Make sure he covers his face."

"Thank you…"

Devi eagerly took the clothing and unclasped a golden bracelet. She then handed the valuable trinket in gratitude for the help. The girl stared at the precious metal and held it. It was still warm from the foreigner's touch.

"Where could you have obtained this?!" She asked, amazed.

"You're right, I'm not from Crayste, so I _do_ have my resources." Devi whispered as she threw on the dirty, brown garment. "Here, Kaiba, wear this." She tossed the other to him. "Put it on quickly!"

"I don't want a new wardrobe, I just want to get out of here!" Kaiba spat.

"If you don't wear it, then you'll never get out of here!" Devi angrily retorted.

"May I ask of where you have come from?" The stranger inquired politely ignoring the couple's argument.

"You'll know sooner or later." Devi answered.

_I can't introduce myself to anybody until I get the king's permission… But Crayste sounds incredibly familiar…_ Devi reasoned.

"Where can I meet your king?" She asked.

"Oh, his palace is at the center of town. I would take you there, but slaves are not allowed to approach the king without a royal invitation. If one does not dawdle, it will take two days," the Craysten said quietly.

"I see. Well, I should be going now. Good-bye!"

"Bye."

Devi continued through the buzzing crowds, noting that Seto was close behind. After a few hours, the market was far in back of them. Now, there were only fields of grass and the occasional tree-like plant. Observing that there were no more natives in sight, Devi threw off the cloak. Its musty smell had sickened her, and she could not bear the consistent scent any longer.

"It's getting dark." She looked up at the sunset. "We should camp out somewhere."

"We don't have any supplies," Seto muttered.

"Well, I could conjure something up, but I might hurt someone. Will you risk it?"

"What other choice is there?"

"Well, we could ask to stay at someone's house, but we don't know their culture. Let's not get our cover blown. We're camping out."

"Since when do you make all of the decisions?"

"Since I became queen."

"You're not in Mornedra."

"You're not on Earth."

"I'm as much of a stranger here as you are."

"Your race is weak, so do _not_ argue with my actions."

"Or what would you do?"

"You'd regret for ever hearing of Liana."

"I already do. Besides, you can't do anything to me. You're nothing but a slave for your pathetic emotions."

Devi gave a low growl. His insolence was extremely trying.

"Well, you see, I could burn _any_ mortal to a crisp. What makes you any different?" Her eyes glared dangerously.

"You wouldn't dare use your powers against me in such a place full of innocent people."

"Oh, but I would, Kaiba," she sneered. "If it means to annihilate you from existence, I _would_."

Here, Devi realized that the environment became noticeably cooler. _I must be getting angrier quickly._ Attempting to concentrate on more peaceful memories, she deeply inhaled several times. She found that her temperature dropped to normal and resumed the conversation.

"Now, enough of this. Do you need to eat?"

"No."

"Good, I don't either. You can use the robe as a blanket, and don't snore."

Devi wrapped herself in the item of clothing, making sure the hood had covered her head, and no stray strands of hair touched the dirt. This acted as an alternative, thin, and malodorous sleeping bag.

"Ugh, how stupid it is to require rest…" she muttered. "I hate emotions."

Seto did the same, but managed to gather a bundle of grass to act as a pillow.

Devi rolled and looked up to see the splashes of white scatter across the velvety blue background. _Hm__, there are four moons here…_ Devi observed. _Mepa__, Gwoxld, Quelk, and Tqiezant of Crayste.__ Why do I know this? What is the significance of this planet? It must be from when I still had my passion… Crayste, Crayste, Crayste… Ah well, I'll find out tomorrow when we meet the king._ She forced her eyes to turn away from the hypnotic sky and drifted to sleep.

_A group of fifty men in brown robes circled around a child of two or three years. She sat on a red pillow with her legs crossed as she watched the men bow down. She was the one that would set them free into the world. She would be the one that would make others cower before them. She would lead them and they, in turn would have the universe at their feet._

_Of course, leading them and physically surviving meant two different things. No, they planned to drain her magical life force once she grew old enough to develop her powers. They each would gain an ability of hers. She was the result of years of perfect breeding. She would be the ultimate, the most powerful person ever known, that is, if she lived._

_As of now, she could only use the common ability of telekinesis and a weak control at that. No, she wasn't ready. _

_The dark-haired girl rose to her feet and crossed over to the other side of the grounds. The large and deep well that the men prayed to daily had always sparked her curiosity. What was in there? Who were they praying to? Only she sat at the edge of the well. She was never reprimanded for it (though she never was reprimanded for anything), and so she took this silence as permission. The others, however, made sure to mark a ten-foot wide circle around the well, not allowing themselves to step anywhere over the line. She knew she was different, special, but she didn't know why._

_Recently, the men seemed to be more tense, more alert. Something was going to happen; she could sense it. The number of prayers around the well increased every day. They began to look at her with stares of suspicion and curiosity. What was going to happen? She did not know. She was only the special one with whom no one ever socialized._

_Then, it happened. She had been humming to herself as she traced the lines of the stones that bordered the well when the liquid in the hole rippled. Something was in there, and that something was coming out. In only a few seconds later, the ground began to vibrate as the liquid in the well began to bubble more and more. Whatever was coming, it was big._

_She only caught a glimpse of a round, blue eye before she felt herself rise above the ground. Looking down, she saw that she sat on a white, scaly back of an enormous reptile with wings. And, for some reason, she felt a kinship towards it. They were both untouchable, both worshiped, and both in need of a true companion. _

_She peeked down to the ground, where she saw the hooded men praying for them once more. The reptile then aimed its head toward the men, and with one yawn, destroyed the temple along with its dwellers. She clutched the neck of the reptile even tighter. _

_They were__ alone now…_

Devi awoke with a start, and, along with consciousness, the memory of the dream disappeared.

A strange noise pierced the night air.

"Who's there?!" She yelled into the night.

An eerie sound answered. She looked around for Kaiba. He was gone.

"Kaiba!"

Devi scrambled to her feet and correctly dressed herself with the robe. _Oh great, what has the kid gotten himself into now?_ Another rustling of leaves attracted her attention, and the strange noise returned. _This is what an Earth genius is?_ She rushed to the bush and pushed away the leaves.

"Kaiba! Ugh, you stupid little…"

Two eyes looked down at her. They were as large as the palm of her hand and glowed in the darkness.

"Do you have a boy?" She asked it.

The creature stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you deaf? I asked you a question, now answer it!" She demanded.

It continued to watch the humanoid form in wonder.

"Okay, so you _are_ deaf… Move aside." Devi went through the tangle of branches and found Kaiba lying on the ground. "Stupid kid." She turned around and faced the creature. "I know that you can speak and hear. You are a peirnet, aren't you?"

Devi approached Kaiba and shook him awake. He groaned and turned to face her.

"Get away from me," he managed to say.

"Get up, idiot." She pulled him up. "Did you do anything, peirnet?" She asked the beast.

It shook its head.

"Very well, then. Farewell." Devi left the area.

Seto stared at the creature for a moment, but quickly exited the zone as well.

"Was that thing docile?" He asked Devi once they reached their campsite.

"No, its abilities are deadly, especially to beings who possess any amount of magic," she muttered and looked up at the sky to see the first rays of the planet's star. "Come on, we have to start the journey. Get your robe."

Devi followed the dirt path and surveyed every significant object they passed. It looked very much like a desert, but not quite as barren. Disseminated trees and bushes were the spectators of the travelers who voyaged on the course.

When the star was directly above the two, Devi remembered another mortal characteristic she had managed to gain.

"Kaiba, you hungry?" She asked.

"And what can you do about it?"

"If you're going to continue to do this, I might as well leave you to die."

Devi sat down on a nearby boulder and closed her eyes. She breathed deeply and exhaled to calm herself. She held her breath and licked her lips. She mumbled something in Mornedraian. Seconds later, a leather bottle of water and a white blob appeared in her hands. Devi ripped the white blob into two equal pieces and handed one to Kaiba. Then, she drank thirstily from the bottle, wiped the rim, and handed the rest to Seto.

"Mokuba would kill me if I were to let you die," she excused herself and swallowed the Mornedraian food in a gulp. "No more magic for the day. Besides, we should be nearing the monarch soon enough."

Kaiba stared at the rim of the bottle after swallowing the white, amorphous substance. _Is she trying to give me an indirect kiss?_ He wondered.

"You and your kind are all alike!" He yelled as he gripped the leather.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Your schemes will not be successful. I knew all along that you were going to pull something like this!" He waved the bottle in front of Devi.

"So…you knew all along that I was going to give you a half a bottle of water?"

"Don't be an idiot!" He pointed to the rim.

"It's leather?"

"Ugh, you really are a poor excuse for a human. Your disgusting saliva has been in contact with my bottle."

"First, do not call me an idiot, unless you want to be cremated against your will. Second, I will have the bottle if you wish to die of thirst. I am doing you a favor, Seto Kaiba. The world does not revolve around you in any way! Accept favors when you need them, despite the sacrifices."

"It will be the happiest day of my life when I get away from you!"

"Oh really? Well then, Kaiba, I feel touched to be included in your puny life. Now, either drink the water, or give the rest to me."

Kaiba lifted his head and raised the bottle an inch from his mouth as he poured the precious liquid into his throat. _I'll keep the bottle just in case we find a spring nearby._ He thought as he shoved it into a pocket of his robe.

"Well, Kaiba, I hear that you enjoy competition, so I propose that we race to the palace." Devi offered.

"I refuse to take part of a ridiculous contest."

"Get ready. Get set. Go!"

Devi sped off. _That's good, I'm energetic right now. I have to get away from him as soon as possible._ She thought to herself. _The Sovereign Council would not like it if I killed a mortal…_ She concentrated on her goal. Out in the horizon, there was a tiny white building that was growing by the second. _That must be the castle._ Devi looked behind and saw Seto walking in a brisk pace. She expedited her run. _Must get to castle. Just a couple of miles…_ Half an hour later, she arrived at a region half a mile away from the fortress. _I should be calm now. A good run always does._ Devi grunted, snapped her fingers, and pointed to an area next to her.

"What's going on?" Kaiba's startled voice arose from the area she had indicated.

"You really are a slowpoke." Devi moaned, out of breath. "We should take a rest before we address the king. It would be more appropriate for me to-"

She fainted. Devi had already used more energy than she had possessed to get that far' now, she had used telekinesis to bring Seto over, and furthermore, she had to control her outbursts. The queen was definitely stretching herself too thin.

_Should I wait?_ Seto stared at her. _Or should I go?_ He glanced at the castle. _I don't know what to say to the king. I don't even know how to talk to the king, but does _she_ know how?_ He looked at Devi again and realized that she would need at least an hour of rest. Seto sat down to wait.

"Get up." Devi shook Seto awake. "You didn't even do much, why are _you_ sleeping?"

Seto remained silent and started on the ten-minute walk.

"Quiet, there, are we?" Devi grabbed her robe and followed him. "Do you even realize what time it is? We raced _yesterday_. You slept for quite a while."

Seto still kept quiet.

"A little silent today, are we?" Devi taunted. "Still trying to figure out how to get out of here?"

"It was your fault that we're here in the first place," he mumbled.

"Oh really? And what would you have done?"

"It would have been easier if you didn't trigger that alarm."

"That was impossible!"

"I would have found a way."

"Yes, I'm sure you would." Her voice reeked of sarcasm.

The incredibly large structure towered over the two foreigners at Devi's last statement.

"The king of Crayste," Devi murmured.

"What is your business here, slave?" Two guards blocked their way in.

Unlike the slaves, these two women were dressed in fine armor and carried spears in their right hands. On the left, there was an iron shield always ready to defend. Their helmets also constituted of iron, holding all of their hair in a small bunch that would probably cause an immense amount of perspiration.

"I am not a slave." Devi replied.

"What is your business here, _slave_?"

Devi flung off her hood.

"Can you not tell a Craysten from a Mornedraian? I am not a slave, you thick-headed fools!" She cried. "Now let me in!"

"What is your business here, slave?"

"That's it. I've had enough of these idiots."

Devi grabbed each of their wrists and burned them as much as she could. She ran past the two as they wailed in pain.

"Hurry up, Kaiba." She motioned for him to follow.

_Anger._ Devi's mind echoed. She tried to shove the thought away.

"They started it. Besides, they're the same rank as slaves, anyway," she told herself.

Devi sighed and pushed through the gates, completely unprepared for what was to come.

"Wow," was all Devi could muster from the breathtaking sight that greeted them.

An extravagant garden filled with the most exotic flowers that Devi had ever seen encompassed an artificial stone path. Each embedded stone was perfectly arranged to meet the footfall of an average stride, most likely the king's. Several benches strategically placed in the area may have served as picnic settings for a royal meeting. Ultimately, the amenities led them to the imperial doors, which, of course, were engraved in none other than gold.

Devi groaned as she neared the entrance. Two more guards blocked their way.

* * *

Attara: Wow, how's _that_ for a cliffhanger?! 

Aria: Er…could someone explain to me what that drug comment was about? 

Attara: It means that you're…er…not normal… 

Aria: Huh? 

Attara: Sorry, I don't have patience for idiots. Well, don't forget to read the summary for _Heartless Being_! It'll help a lot with reviewing the main concepts for those of you who haven't read it! Anyway, please flame/review!


	7. King's Confession

Attara: Hello again! Please forgive me for not updating for a couple weeks. Since school started, I truly realized the meaning of junior year! I should have thought twice when I took the hardest AP course in the school… 

Aria: Ha! Wuss! You're just stupid! 

Attara: And…what kind of school did _you_ get, Aria? 

Aria: As a matter of fact, _I_ had a tutor! 

Attara: Mm-hmm… and how many things do you remember from this tutor? 

Aria: Er… a LOT! 

Attara: Well, then tell me, Aria, what did you learn from this tutor? 

Aria: Well…I learned how to weave, and make headdresses, and write in hieroglyphics… 

Attara: That's all? 

Aria: That's all I need to know! 

Attara: Then, tell me, what is a cell made up of? 

Aria: That's easy, dirt! 

Attara: …Good job… Well, after working through this long conversation between Aria and me, I will now give you what you've been waiting for, chapter six!

* * *

**King's Confession**

_Let's see…what can I do?_ Devi searched her brain for a proper excuse as she threw on the malodorous hood to disguise herself. The two guards seemed to tower over the foreigners. Both of them had the same helmet, armor, spear, and shield as the previous ones, but this time, Devi could feel the supernatural power stronger than before. _The other guards are probably going to run over soon, _Devi realized.

"Please let us through." Devi smiled as she silently hoped that neither of them were telepaths. "The gate guards have already taken my invitation from the great king."

The two sentries glanced at one another, as if confirming something between each other.

"They aren't supposed to do that," the one on the right replied after a few moments of low chattering.

Thinking quickly, Devi shrugged and gave an attempt to express a proper level of distress. "One of them said that she was new."

After another moment of whispering and various hand gestures, both of the guards nodded and opened the frighteningly heavy door to let them pass.

Apparently, this area was the main hall. There seemed to be hundreds of doors that led to various places. One could easily get lost in the area. Devi looked at all of the doors nervously. _Should I ask?_ She wondered. _Well, I guess it's better than getting lost. Besides, I don't think that slaves are very familiar with the king's castle, anyway._

"By the way, where _is_ the king's throne room?" Devi turned around.

"Just go straight down the corridor," one answered.

"Thank you."

Devi waited for Kaiba to go in front of her, hoping that they assumed that he was a female. In the background, she heard shouts of anger approaching quickly. Devi hastened her pace.

"Hurry up," she muttered as she was slowly catching up to the boy ahead of her. "They're coming."

Seto did not respond, but he slightly sped up.

She observed the considerably long hallway in awe. The walls and ceiling were decorated with jewels and intricate symbols concerning the history of the Craysten people. The unique designs were obviously carved by the best artists known to conscious beings. The tiled floor was extraordinarily formed as well, although not as elaborate as the walls. Each tile was made of the highest quality of marble and the spaces were filled in with pure gold. As the two approached the door, Devi noticed the complex illustrations seemed to continue onto the entrance to the throne room as well. She opened the door with a doorknob in the shape of a tiger's head, which was also in gold.

The shouts were getting louder now, and Devi could even hear the footsteps of the angry guards in the corridor.

"When you are before the king, bow to him on your knees," Devi ordered Seto. "If you don't, you will probably be beheaded."

Devi stared straight ahead and followed the red carpet leading to the monarch. Once she noticed the first step that would lead to the throne, she knelt down and kept her eyes to the floor. Devi glanced to her right and observed Kaiba emulating her movements.

"Who are you?" The king accosted in his native language, one that Devi was surprised to understand.

"I am Queen Devi of Mornedra, and this is my…friend, Seto Kaiba of Earth," Devi replied formally and carefully as she arose, but continued to glue her eyes to the ground. "I have come to ask the permission of my presence, and also one of sending for my advisor, Clef. He will be able to—"

Just then, four guards burst through the door, all of them breathless and two of them attempting to nurse their burn wounds.

They immediately grabbed the foreigners, threatening them with daggers ready to pierce their skin at the moment of resistance. Seto reacted by kicking the first person who touched him, but was then tackled by the three other guards and knocked unconscious with a club. Devi couldn't help but laugh quietly to herself as she remained docile. At the attack on his guests, the king gave a slight start, but held his tongue to hear his protectors' story.

"King Alden, we apologize for the interruption. These rogues attacked us with some sort of foreign weaponry." Here, the two victims of Devi's anger showed the ruler their injuries, and Devi noticed that their grip on her wrists tightened. "We shall take them away immediately." Her captors began to drag them back through the doors.

After a long look at Devi, Alden held up his hand.

"Stop. Leave the girl alone," he said firmly.

The woman holding Devi captive turned swiftly around.

"My king, are you sure?" She asked, completely taken aback.

His eyes narrowed. "Do you dare question my orders?"

The offended guard let go of Devi. "And the boy?" She asked in a low voice.

"Leave him in the dungeons." The king's eyes stayed on Devi, who started to make a motion to protest against the order, but then realized that she was on _his_ turf, not hers. "Leave me." The king waved off the guards.

After a long pause of awkward silence, the ruler spoke again.

"Queen Devi?" He whispered.

"Yes?"

"Queen Devi of Mornedra. Do you not remember me, the former Crown-prince Alden of Crayste?"

"As a matter of fact, I do not."

"Look at me, my queen."

Devi nervously lifted her face to meet the king's gaze. His green eyes examined any changes that could have occurred over the years while she viewed his face for what she thought was the first time. Alden's high cheekbones created a sense of pride and stature. The king's jeweled crown lay on his black hair comfortably. His healthy, bronze skin showed great youth, and his body was covered with the finest silk in his world. His eyes were set in a resolute manner, evidently accustomed to receiving what its owner desired. A shock of familiarity penetrated Devi's senses.

"You remember me now, my queen?" He asked without any apparent emotion.

"Not very well." Devi approached the subject with caution.

The king chuckled. "I remember you very well."

"Then please enlighten me with your knowledge."

"Ah yes, I remember that biting sarcasm. We grew up in closed quarters for about three years, do you remember?"

Devi shook her head in response, allowing her black hair to move ever so slightly.

"Well, then, I will 'enlighten you with my knowledge.'" Alden chuckled once more. "My parents were the rulers of a realm similar to Mornedra, but you had declared war and claimed our land, the land of Crayste. Many people had rebelled against you, so the Sovereign Council decided to let the heir establish peace. At first, they allowed my family to rule the planet, but the Craystens seemed to abhor the fact that their government was forever changed. Crayste was given as much independence as possible without actually becoming a separate part of the realm of Mornedra, but the Craystens continued to rebel against your method of order. It seemed that the popular opinion that either you were to connect the families, or a different task that would prevent any rash decisions on your part.

"I was soon introduced to you when you were merely fourteen years old. The Council intended us to wed at the age of sixteen. The years went by so quickly. You flourished in the love that your mother had given you. The members of the Sovereign Council envied your beauty and intelligence. And then, the day of your coming of age arrived. I was to propose to you in front of the ball that was held in your honor. You had turned me down without another thought. I remember your exact words:

"'I'm sorry, my prince. I think of you only as a brother. I realize the negotiation choices, and I have deduced that there is a possible way for me to prevent making any rash decisions,' you said.

"Apparently, my parents' plan to bring us together had backfired. You had told everyone that you would give up your emotions in order to sustain a stable environment. Our wedding was canceled, but to pacify the Craystens' horror, you allowed them to be a totally separate world from Mornedra."

"I'm quite sure that I would remember those years of my life, your highness," Devi replied. "Especially one that led to a decision as important as one that would affect my life forever." Despite the importance of this information, she was surprised that she began to worry about Seto.

"Why, my queen, the main detrimental effect of the relocation of emotions is no memory whatsoever of the life before the day of the extraction."

"Oh, yes, I do recall that."

The king nodded.

"And who was the young man?" He asked without looking at Devi.

"A friend," she shrugged.

"Merely a friend and nothing more?"

"Of course not, your highness." Devi raised an eyebrow. Then, she quickly added before he could ask another personal question, "May I have him returned to me?"

He nodded. "Yes, after our little meeting."

"Will you give me the required herbs for summoning my advisor?" She asked cautiously.

"My messenger will give them to you."

Alden waved his hand lazily and a cloaked girl handed Devi a pouch. She opened it and found jars of various plants neatly placed inside. Working quickly, Devi opened each one, picked out a certain amount, and dropped it into an empty jar. Moments later, she muttered a few words, placed the formerly empty jar onto the floor, and snapped her fingers. Clef emerged in his white glow. He seemed a bit enraged to have been summoned at such a time.

"Clef, it is I, Queen Devi." Devi smiled at Clef. "Do you remember Alden?"

Clef's expression disappeared at once and glanced at the ruler of Crayste. "As a matter of fact, I do, my queen."

"Ah, Clef, you are still under Devi's rule?" The king leaned back. "It's like a reunion." He smiled slightly at his joke.

Clef nodded and turned to Devi. "Do you wish to leave, my queen?"

"No, not yet Clef. I just need King Alden to restate his story to you. I must know of its authenticity," she whispered to him.

The king repeated his tale as requested. Clef's gray eyes concentrated on every word. Once Alden had come to an end, he nodded.

"It is all true, my queen," Clef responded.

"Very well. Then, I will leave. Good-bye, your highness." Devi bowed her head.

"Please remain for a while longer, Queen Devi," pleaded the king, rising from his seat. "I must get up-to-date with the recent events of Mornedra."

Devi bit her lip and took a second to think, wondering whether or not she should be getting to Aria soon.

"All right… Clef, find Seto in the dungeons and bring him back to his mansion." Devi waved her hand to dismiss the advisor after her decision, but not before he handed her a pouch. "What must you know?" She asked her host the moment Clef left.

"How is Drena?" Apparently, Alden decided to take an indirect route to his goal.

"It has gone." Devi appeared to be unperturbed.

"I hear that Seraph was destroyed."

"That is true."

"Have you returned to Drena of late?"

"No," Devi lied automatically.

He sat back into his chair and placed his left index finger on his lips.

"Do you realize that now is your chance to regain your passion?"

"Yes, I do."

"Will you take the opportunity?"

"No."

"Please reconsider your position, my queen." He held out his hand. "We could rule Mornedra together, along with Crayste, just as my parents had planned for it."

"I fear that the marriage would not be much of a gain for the people of Mornedra." She took his hand only to be polite.

Alden trembled at her soft touch. _So gentle, and yet so…dangerous._ Not only could a simple signal send armies to attack his vulnerable domain, but ever since he had known her, she was trained by the greatest masters of magical battle in the known world, and it was common knowledge that she would show no mercy to anyone who provoked her. The queen's slender fingers placed a small amount of pressure in his palm as she stepped up to the throne. _Sheer perfection._ He didn't realize that she had been waiting for him to release her hand until quite some time after.

"I apologize, my queen." He quickly withdrew his hand.

A nervous sweat broke out of the usually complacent ruler. _What is happening? Oh no…don't tell me that even after ten thousand years, I continue to…_ He looked into her calm face. _It's true. Her deep eyes _do_ hypnotize men._

"If you have no more questions, I shall be leaving now." Devi retreated several steps and prepared to throw some of the dust from the pouch that Clef had given her.

"No, no, please stay." He grabbed her wrist.

She felt an electric jolt run through her body and noticed that Alden felt it as well.

Devi stared at his knuckles, almost white from the strain.

"First, please remove your hand from my arm," she replied.

"I-I apologize…" the king stammered.

"No need. Why do you want me to stay?"

"Nothing, really…"

"Well, in that case—"

"I love you!"

Devi snapped her head up and forgot all formalities, and felt another shock of electricity that made her hair stand on its end.

"What did you say?" She demanded, unsure that her ears had heard correctly.

"I thought that after you lost your ability to feel, that your personality would change, that your entrancing eyes would lose its effect, but it didn't. I fell in love with you ever since I met you that year when we had been introduced. I was glad that you could not avoid the marriage at the time, but, of course, you would figure out a loophole. The day I proposed was from my heart. I love you, Queen Devi."

Devi sighed. "Your love has nothing to do with me, King Alden." She shook her head. "It is merely an infatuation with power and hypnosis. I did not ask for my position in life, but I do not reject it, either. You have so many attractive girls swarming around you everyday. Why do you not choose one of them? They are as deserving as I, my king. No, you do not love me: you love the vessel in which my spirit resides."

"No, I love _you_," he argued.

"Think about it, my king," she whispered. "Farewell."

Devi bowed again, and took a pinch of the powder.

"Goodbye, King Alden," she managed to say under her breath and disappeared.

"Goodbye…"

He looked down at his red, silk robes. _To have everything, and yet have nothing at all._ He thought bitterly. Then, a thought crossed his mind. _Why was there a jolt of electricity? Was she surprised? Hm, so she _must _have regained her emotions._ A slight smile played on his lips. _I could use that to my advantage…_ Then, he noticed a light pitter-pattering growing in a crescendo.

"Your majesty, there's a man at the door." A guard interrupted the silence.

"Let him in." King Alden quickly resumed his staid expression.

He heard the light footsteps of the stranger approach his throne…from behind.

"Alden, I have an offer that you can't refuse…" A raspy voice drifted to the throne.

He felt the coldness of metal upon his throat.

"Do you accept?" The snaky voice hissed.

* * *

Attara: Now, who do you think is the guy with the weapon? 

Aria: ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME!!!!! 

Attara: Okay, you just called yourself a man. 

Aria: YUP! 

Attara: Okay, I can see now why you needed a special tutor… As you can tell from this chapter, CRAYSTE IS IN ANOTHER DIMENSION!!! IT IS NOT ON EARTH!! I just wanted you to know that. Well, guess who the knife guy is! You can be as vague or as specific as you want! But don't just tell me that it's a bad guy, because that's pretty obvious. Well, please flame/review! 

Reviewers:

**Master Ruby**: I like flames because I think that they're humorous, and thanks for saying that I portray Seto well! It was the hardest part of my story to figure out how Seto would react to things… 

**Phil**: Don't worry, you'll find out what the dream refers to soon! 

**Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams**: Hehe, your review sounds so energetic! Once I get my AOL account unfrozen, I'll be sure to start IMing you like crazy! 

**Rina**: Thanks! 

**Curtis Zidane Ziraa**: I'm glad you like my story! I hope it'll still be interesting even after I drag it out for such a long time!


	8. A Change of View

Saka stared at the girl across the classroom. Her blood boiled as she watched the dark-haired girl smile at her brother. Ever since that day, five thousand years ago, Saka considered Aria her archenemy. It was _she_ who took the Ring of Anat. _She_ drove the princess to become the woman she was today: powerless, insignificant, nothing. Saka clenched her fist and forced her line of vision to look at something else. Unfortunately, that something else was not much more pleasant than the former view, or it was _too_ much more pleasant. There he was, sitting there, reading a book as the teacher lectured the students about something unimportant. Saka shivered as memories of her husband overwhelmed her mind once more. _Seto is not Hiko; Seto is not Hiko_, she often repeated at these times. But, as always, her eyes drifted toward the direction of the brunette.

"Saka?" A voice accompanied the tapping of her shoulder.

She turned around and met the brown eyes of her aibou, Tori. Saka winced again. Here she was daydreaming about Seto, completely forgetting that her other half was infatuated with him ever since she had laid eyes on him.

Without speaking, Saka gave a nod as intimation for Tori to continue speaking.

"Have you ever used the millennium dagger?" Tori whispered.

Surprised at the question, Saka shook her head.

"Do you think it's possible for us to…experiment with it, then?"

Saka raised her left eyebrow. Usually, _she_ was the reckless one and Tori needed to restrain _her_ irrational impulses. "Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"Well…I was thinking that _you_ could protect us. After all, that telekinetic power is pretty strong, right? Besides, what could possibly go wrong?"

Saka shrugged. "If you want to experiment with the dagger, go ahead. I'm just here to defend you."

Tori smiled. "Good, then we'll go to the library after school!"

Saka turned back to the teacher. She did not have a good feeling about this at all…

The bell rang.

"Aria and Nasawa are pretty smart, don't you think?" Tori commented on the girls' knowledge of the English language as they walked to their next class.

Saka didn't bother to answer. The rivalry between the two seemed meaningless. Aria shouldn't even be in high school, and Nasawa was vying for the emotions of an apathetic millionaire.

Saka and Tori entered the gym just in time to see Aria rushing toward Yami and Devi sitting next to Kaiba. Tori, suddenly blushing a deep red, quickly looked away from the latter couple.

"Why don't you go up to him?" Saka asked bluntly.

"Go up to who?" Tori replied innocently.

Saka rolled her eyes. "If you don't, then I will."

Tori bit her lip as she turned over the situation in her mind.

"What could I say?"

"How about 'hello'?"

"What would we talk about?"

"It _doesn't_ matter!"

Tori took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll do it—" She turned but then stopped.

"Come on, you can do it…" Saka mumbled the most encouraging sentence she ever uttered that year.

Tori gave a deep sigh. _I can do this…_

She slowly walked toward the bleachers, but found that Devi was still with _him_. It wouldn't do to spill out her emotions in front a stranger, now would it? She stopped in her tracks and decided to watch them interact until she could see him alone. Then, surprisingly, Susumu entered the scene with a wide grin on his face. After some exchange of words, Devi leaned over Kaiba. If Tori didn't know any better, she would have gained the impression that it was a kiss. Quickly shoving that disturbing thought out of her mind, Tori continued on to watch the three teenagers. Then, without a doubt, she saw the contact of Devi's lips on those of Seto.

Deeply hurt, her eyes began to water. Of all the people, it was Devi who betrayed her! Devi, the girl that she always looked up to as a role model, viciously devoured her very fiber of emotion, of love.

She turned to Saka.

"We're going to go to the library, now!" Tori muttered as she rushed out of the gymnasium.

Though it was very unlike her perfect attendance record, this…this infidelity was too much! She had been gathering her courage to finally pour out her emotions to him, and now…Devi, that thief, stole him right before she could get a chance to be alone together.

"Uh…Tori…? Are we actually skipping class?" Saka's wide eyes could not describe her surprise any better than her tone of voice did.

Tori glared. "Of course we are, and we are going to use your dagger. I know exactly what to use it for."

The identical girls walked off school grounds and into the street. The library, during school time, was always empty. Librarians were on lunch breaks, and the one that was currently on duty was half asleep.

_This will be easier than I thought…_ Tori grabbed Saka's arm and dragged her into a closet.

"Do you happen to know any other dimension besides Mornedra?" Tori asked Saka immediately as she began searching for the ventilation system after turning on the feeble light bulb barely attached to the ceiling.

"Not really, no," Saka answered quietly. "What are you looking for?" She added.

"A vent," Tori muttered as she pressed her head against the wall, peering into the space between it and the shelf before she groaned, "Found it."

Gently, she pulled at the shelf, but to no avail. The hunk of metal weighed about three hundred pounds. Suddenly, the gleam of the millennium dagger caught her eye. The physically useless weapon swung from Saka's belt slightly as its owner fidgeted in the tiny space.

"Saka, use your shadow powers to move the shelf," Tori ordered.

Unaccustomed to this tone of voice, Saka wordlessly obeyed. She removed the golden antique from the jeweled sheath and pointed it at the object of trouble. Greatly focusing on the magical item to remove the heavy obstacle, Saka muttered a couple of phrases under her breath, causing the shelf to hover a couple inches above the cement floor and juxtapose to the opposite wall. Too eager to be rid of the onerous object, she forgot her concentration and dropped it noisily onto the earth with a crash loud enough to wake the dead.

"Now, take off the vent cover," Tori continued without gratitude.

Though now peeved with Tori's extreme change of attitude, Saka decided that the noise she caused gave her no choice. Surely the librarian could not be _that_ much of a heavy sleeper. _I'll just talk to her about her behavior later,_ Saka resolved as she once again used her magical abilities in compliance to Tori's demands. This time, however, she did not require using the dagger but instead accomplished the task with a swift movement of her hand. The rusted screws dropped to the floor with four simultaneous clinks, and Tori quickly lifted the cover off.

Without even a backward glance to check on her yami, Tori crawled into the confined space. Saka, seeing no other choice but to follow her, trailed close behind. Neither of them spoke, and so the tunnel was only filled with the noise of cloth rubbing against metal and a couple of scurrying mice feeling threatened by the humans. Tori, though never having been in the ventilation system previously, confidently moved forward. After quickly obtaining sore knees and numb palms, the two girls finally approached an opening that did not lead to a populated part of the library. Tori jumped out of the vent, landing on her feet and then springing back up to her full height. Saka, just a couple of feet behind, cautiously slid out of the vent and lost her balance, but grabbed onto a brick in the wall to steady herself. A quick glance around the room led her to two conclusions: the construction workers were too stupid to put up at least one door in this place, or this room served as some kind of prison many years ago. The fact that the only window in this room was barred and too high for a person of average height to reach easily tipped her deductions in favor of the latter reasoning.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Saka asked after fighting the temptation to add the word "master" at the end, not knowing what other surprises Tori might reveal.

"You say that the millennium items are in key with our emotions?" Tori asked as she snatched up Saka's most prized possession.

Saka furrowed her brow as she watched Tori grip the hilt of the weapon tightly, closing her eyes, and concentrating all of her hatred into the item. Saka winced as she felt the fiery hot anger invade her blood vessels, quickly filling her up with enough intense passion to cause her to explode from the violent emotion.

"Now, open a dimension," Tori, much calmer than before (due to lack of energy), gasped in between breaths.

Saka, overcome with emotion, had problems in holding the dagger steadily. For some reason, she disliked Devi more than ever, even more than Aria. All she wanted was for Devi to be destroyed, without a trace.

She pointed the dagger out the window. If something suddenly came out of her most prized possession, it would be more advantageous if that something wasn't inside a building. Muttering the same phrases she chanted before, Saka now felt the power of the millennium item on full force. This was its true power, the power to open other realms, and she was using an incredible amount of hatred in doing so. What would it do?

A golden light streamed from the edge of the blade and concentrated on the second bar of the window, though not harming the rusted metal at all. Then, the beam widened to the size of the window, completely covering it from view, but then disappeared just as suddenly. Saka fell to the floor, exhausted, but no longer angry.

She raised her eyes up to those of her aibou. "What did you do?"

--

"Yugi, do you think you can go buy groceries today? We're running low on paper towels," Solomon yelled to Yugi as he rushed out the door.

The boy stopped abruptly and frowned. "Not now, Grandpa, I need to go see Joey about a new card he bought."

Solomon rolled his eyes, "What is more important, Duel Monsters or food?"

"Don't worry, Grandpa, I can take care of it!" Tori called from the second floor as she saw Yugi stare uncomfortably at the ground when considering the question.

"All right, thank you, Tori. At least I know that there's _someone_ I can count on!" Solomon chuckled as he re-entered his shop. "Tori, the money is on the table. Don't dawdle!" He smiled as he withdrew behind the glass counter.

"Of course, Grandpa," Tori grinned.

She pocketed the money. Saka was…somewhere. She always went on these small private journeys now and then. Who knew where she went?

Tori started jogging as she headed in the direction of the all-purpose supermarket. It had practically everything: pets, food, clothing, everything. After about three blocks, Tori slowed down to a skip. It was three o'clock, and the sun was pretty warm. Besides, it wasn't often when she could just be by herself nowadays, and it was a better time than any for her just to relax.

Tori came upon the towering building. A swift breeze of cool air rushed out as she opened the heavy door. She noticed a couple of boys at the entrance who seemed to notice her. Tori walked in quickly, grabbed the paper towels, and practically ran to the cashier to get out of the store as soon as possible. Why? Those boys made her feel uncomfortable, and it would be better to just avoid any mishaps. Luckily, the current short-skirted girl grabbed their attention as Tori darted out.

_Boys… _She thought disgustedly. _At least Seto isn't like that… But he seems interested in that..._thing.

As if on cue, she immediately heard Devi's voice. It seemed as if she were crying for help. _Tch, like I'm helping her…_ Tori rolled her eyes and hurried along the sidewalk. After a second of rational thinking, however, she immediately changed her mind. _She shouldn't be harmed, though…_ Dashing back to the alley where she heard Devi's cry the loudest, she found her rival for Kaiba's love trapped. It was Susumu, the boy she saw just the day before in the bleachers…with Devi and Seto. Her brain immediately connected the pieces of information together. Devi kissed Seto right in front of Susumu…and now Susumu was trying to kiss Devi. Was Devi trying to convince the bully that Seto was her boyfriend? If so, then that would mean that she wasn't really a traitor…

"Hey! What's going on here!" Tori yelled at the top of her lungs in hopes to distract Susumu. "Devi, is that you?" She added as an after thought.

--

"Saka, we have to close that door," Tori rushed into her aibou's room, happy to find that she was back from her trip.

Saka glanced at the bedroom door. "Why?"

"No, not that door, the one in the library."

Saka sighed, "What is it this time?"

"I-I don't think that Devi really likes Seto."

"What does that have anything to do with the door?" Saka asked distractedly.

Tori bit her lip. "I…I think I unleashed Devi's enemies."

Saka forced her eyes away from the floor and glanced sharply into Tori's eyes. "How did you do that!"

"It's my emotions, I think."

Wordlessly, Saka jumped out of bed, grabbed the hikari's arm, and practically flew down the stairs and into the street.

"Tori, from now on, be the rational one," Saka mumbled as they ran into the library.

They ran into the closet conspicuously; luckily no one had touched the position of the closet, making it unnecessary for Saka to exert a large amount of energy once again.

Finally nearing the end of the vent, Tori jumped out of the vent and screamed.


	9. The Mystery of the Opened Portal

**The Mystery of the Opened Portal**

After two days of being busy, both at school as well as at work, Devi barely had any time to really think over the passed events, especially since she missed a business meeting the day she went to the library. Through the chaos, she couldn't even participate in the celebrations of the birthday of Yami and Yugi. After the weekend, though, schedules were updated, projects were completed, and apology letters were sent. And so, on Monday, Devi sat in the Kaiba library, staring out the window as she wondered why she and Seto slipped into Crayste a couple of days ago.

Something _had to break the barrier… _she pondered. _Someone from this realm had to have _something _powerful enough to tear through the barrier…_ Earlier that night, Devi had already ruled out the idea that someone from Crayste was the perpetrator. After all, the field outside of the marketplace was too…random, but the inside of a secret room in a library was not as random. _Who has that kind of power? No Mornedraian has had that kind of power since the creation of the millennium items… Of course, the millennium dagger! But why would Tori or Saka ever do that?_ She decided that that question should be saved for another time. Now, all she had to do was get Tori to close the portal immediately, before anything got out of it, especially a peirnet.

Practically consumed by fear of the impending disaster, Devi unintentionally teleported into Tori and Saka's room. A strange dizziness tired her out even more than the fact that it was one o'clock in the morning.

_Ughh, it must be because of that teleportation…_ Devi thought, disgusted more than ever by her weaknesses.

After recuperating, Devi realized that neither Tori nor Saka were in their room. She ran through the apartment, hoping to find someone awake for an explanation.

After a quick scan of the Game Shop, Devi noticed a dim light in the hallway. Following it silently, she found that it originated from the bottom of someone's bedroom—Yugi and Yami's. Devi tapped on the door, and at the sound of a weak "come in," she entered the room, finding that Yugi had been sitting at his computer, attempting to finish an essay as he was half-asleep. He was surprised to see Devi in his home, and especially that she wanted to see _him_ instead of Yami.

Expecting that his room was decorated with Duel Monsters posters, newspaper clippings of some of his feats, or even any obsession over the game he championed in, Devi was surprised to find that the walls were bare. The light from the lamp tinted the white paint yellow, and in the corner, there was a figure under the blanket. The red, yellow, and black hairs peeking out from the covers made it obvious that it was Yami resting, though Yugi was not as lucky.

Perceiving his bewildered expression, Devi hastily explained that she needed to visit Tori and Saka, but couldn't find them anywhere.

"Oh, they said that they had something 'personal' to do…" Yugi said, obviously hurt that they did not include him. Then he added more to himself than to Devi, "I guess I deserve it since I left Tori during my Duel Monsters tournaments. Hm…maybe _they're_ competing in a tournament!"

"When did they leave?" Devi interrupted.

After a glance at the calendar, he immediately answered, "Four days."

"Four days! Did they ever contact you?"

"Not really, if you mean by telephone. But Yami did feel something three days ago. I don't know, but he's been pretty down since then. I don't think even _he _knows what's wrong."

"Do you have any idea where they might be?" Devi interrogated further.

"Definitely not. We've tried everywhere: hotels, school, friends, but we haven't been able to find them. We've already alerted the authorities, but they haven't gotten anything, either."

"When did you start searching?"

"The day when Yami felt that something was wrong. Do you need them for anything?"

"Oh, something like that. She has something that I need in order to…lock a door." Devi felt it best to not worry the young boy more than was necessary.

"A key?"

"Yes, a key."

"Well, I'll call you once I find them, but I seriously think that there's something wrong."

_So do I, Yugi_. Devi agreed silently.

"Thanks for giving me so much of your time, especially when you have a project to finish."

"No problem," Yugi said cheerfully and with a sweet smile.

Devi then left the apartment (the human way) and finally surrendered to her mortal need for rest as she headed towards the Kaiba mansion to sleep.

--

"Aria, we have to go to the library today," Devi asserted to her aibou the moment she saw her at breakfast.

"Why?" Aria looked at her suspiciously.

Aria poked at her food with her pointed chopsticks. _Icky leftovers…_ she thought in disgust.

"Because Tori and Saka are missing," replied Devi frankly.

"So you think that they're lost in the library?" Aria suspected that Devi was attempting to trick her into doing something school-related.

"Yes…or even worse."

"How?"

"I'll explain it to you later." Devi glanced at her watch and grabbed her schoolbag.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Aria rolled her eyes. "Well, if it's _so_ serious, I might as well get Yami to come," she added on a happier note.

"Whatever makes you happy." Devi stuffed the last bite of her breakfast into her mouth and ran outside towards the limousine.

--

Aria sneezed, causing more dust to fly up into her face.

"How did you ever convince me to crawl through a disgusting vent?" She groaned.

Devi, who was in the lead, glanced at Yami, who was third in line.

"Oh yeah," Aria said to herself, after seeing the direction of Devi's gaze.

School was pretty much the same, except for the announcement that a spring formal was coming up. That day, girls tried to make themselves more "appealing" to win the heart of Seto Kaiba. Nasawa came in with curled hair, as much make-up as possible without it getting noticed by the teacher, and a skirt raised an inch or two higher. Both Devi and Aria, as well as every girl vying for Seto's affections, passed her off as desperate idiots. Anyone who was in the room five minutes with the guy would know that he had no desire of society that was other than Mokuba and other CEOs of companies (strictly on a professional basis), much less think that he'd willingly ask someone into a life that he already considered just a little less than perfect (due to Devi) just because she put on a little more make-up than usual. And for those who were attracted to Yami, well, they met the cold glares of Aria, and, of course, polite refusals from him.

The three high schoolers finally found the end of the metal tunnel. The enclosed room was exactly as Devi remembered it two days before. There _had_ to be a clue here. Tori and Saka must have gone somewhere, if not into Crayste, which was not a great possibility, as there was practically no way out. Devi wandered over to the wall. The same stench as before insulted her nose as she examined the brown streaks of…blood! The splotches of brown on the wall were splotches of blood, but whose blood? Tori's? Saka's? Then they must be somewhere… Just then, Aria screamed, which caused Devi to shoot a weak bolt of electricity at her. Now scared _and_ annoyed at the uncalled-for punishment, Aria pointed at what Devi had taken for a pile of rags. Yami ran to her side.

"I-is that…?" His violet eyes grew larger.

"Oh, poor Tori! Who has done this to you?" Aria began to cry.

Devi hurried over to the corpse.

"Devi, can you…bring her back?" Yami whispered, and at that question, Aria looked attentively at Devi.

Devi shook her head. "I can only heal if the death occurred within the day."

Yami stared at the body in shock. "Then what happened to Saka?"

Devi picked up the millennium dagger that Tori seemed to have gripped tightly when she died. The glow of it was gone. There was nothing magical about it. It was only a golden dagger that had the Eye of Horus engraved at the hilt.

"Then where's the body?" Devi whispered, more to herself than to anybody else. "Could it be that a…? No, how would it…? Of course!" She then stared at Aria, who was now hiccupping from crying. "Aria, I need you to do something." Devi grabbed her left hand and pointed to the ring. "You must close this portal before anything else gets out."

Aria attempted to calm down, and finally she was able to concentrate her magic into executing the order.

Yami noticed the word "else," and immediately asked what _had_ gotten out.

"The millennium dagger has no more magic in it. Unlike Saka's body when she was in _her_ time, she has no body of her own. Magic was the only thing that kept her in a physical form. Once Tori died, Saka retreated back into the millennium dagger once more, as pure magic. But, the millennium dagger is not glowing, so that means that something took that magic. My guess would be a peirnet," Devi informed him in a very quiet tone, as if hoping that the decrease in volume would decrease the amount of impact it would have in his life.

"So…Saka could still be alive?" Yami asked hopefully.

"Uh…" Devi bit her lip. "A peirnet devours magic. It's how it survives…"

"Then why did it kill…?" Yami glanced at Tori's body.

"I suppose she tried to protect Saka from an attack from the peirnet."

Aria finally spoke up. "We need to give Tori and Saka a proper burial."

--

Aria searched for Yami's hand as they stared at the glistening golden weapon on a no-longer anthropomorphic corpse. She found his fist instead. He had failed in protecting his family. Aria, sympathizing with his anger, clutched his fist, causing it to open and welcome her soft fingers.

The Mornedraian skies reflected Devi's melancholy mood. Dark clouds attended the funeral, crowding to take a peek at the small group of teenagers huddling over a golden casket. Devi's outfit matched the deep blue of the direth on her staff. The extended sleeves swept over the tomb as Devi murmured several Mornedraian phrases, wishing the girls' souls a safe journey to their afterlives.

Inadvertently, she glanced over to Seto, who respectfully attended the ceremony without much protest. Strangely enough, a great amount of sadness emanated from his body. Devi choked back the pain she experienced from that single glimpse of the boy. He had had feelings for one of them. Devi paused in the middle of her sentence with this revelation.

Bowing to Solomon and hastily apologizing, she hurried out of the palace cemetery, tears now blurring her vision completely. She refused to let them fall as she forced them back into her soul. _It's not worth it… _He's_ not worth it._

She sat down on a nearby marble bench, slowly breathing to calm herself down. She could never have him, anyway. It was against every rule set by the Council. _Besides, who needs a mate?_ _I'm not sharing any of my power with anybody…_ was Devi's vain attempt for reconciliation. _I'll just finish performing my duties at the funeral, and then I'll take some time to think things over…_ she mused.

Devi returned to courtyard and continued with her chants. Slowly, the objects within the coffin began to dissipate into the air. When Devi finished, both the body of her friend and her feelings of doubt returned to nothingness.


End file.
